Once a Month
by LittleRiverSong
Summary: Emilia wasn't destined to be apart of the great Marauders or be much of a hero. She was always meant to do something though, yet, as the years went on, she deviated even more from the best friend whom she had grown up with. Plagued with an unimaginable disease, we follow the life of Emilia Fiddo. From beginning to end, she will be more then her illness. -In progress-
1. Chapter 1

Year One

(Chapter one: Changed)

(1965)

Running with all the speed and determination a 5-year-old could muster, the young girl yelled back to her companion excitedly "Remus come onnnnnn!Let's go! Let's go!"

With the baby fat of her childhood melted away and the scrapes and bruises that came with adolescent playing, the girl was only a few steps ahead of her companion. She had only one destination in mind as she dashed along the pathway through her yard.

"I don't reckon we should Em. It's gettin' dark. Our mummy's won't want us out past the lamp posts comin' on anyways."

The girl, Em, did not even pause in her step as she continued to hop along, already reaching the underbrush that outlined the forest with the freshly trimmed grass. Her two short braids whipped around her face as she excitedly turned to Remus, waiting for him to cross the last few yards of the lawn and finally join her.

Despite the feeble attempt to discourage the girl, young Remus knew where he stood in trying to persuade his friend. And so in the best way a child could show disapproval, he apprehensively crept behind her.

Moments passed and little Remus soon found himself in step behind Emily, who had finally slowed in her pursuit to explore. As the light from the setting sun began to dim, due to the thick foliage covering them from above, an eerie sense of unease crept upon the children. Yet, that feeling soon faded as they walked along until light no longer shown through the trees, and the only thing illuminating the ground before them were the occasional fairy, and the bright yellow orb that followed behind them. A form of accidental magic that neither of the two seemed to notice by this point.

As children do, they found interest in the nature that they were surrounded by. Emily found her first interest in a sturdy stick that she could claimed as an absolutely _necessary_ walking stick. The next was a series of nests that they discovered in the trees above them, before they came across the occasional tree with odd scrap marks, made obviously from growing bucks. Soon after that they found themselves occupied with bugs and various other wild life. And so on and so forth, they went. Deeper into the forest, neither of the two children truly looking back

Although less than eight minutes had passed in the time that it took them to travel through the woods, it seemed as if they had orbited the sun a thousand times, and years had all jumbled together in this very moment. It was quiet, yet the sounds of the wildlife was screaming into their ears. This moment was a strange one. A moment where almost like a movie, even the two children knew that something was about to happen. However, with full serenity, they had found themselves at the edge of a small clearing, the full moon illuminated a soft glow above them, and the orb that followed behind them flickering out of existence.

Neither of the two moved. Barely breathing, the only sound in the clearing being the tinkling and gurgling of a small, crystal clear river that cut its way almost perfectly though the middle of the clearing.

In an instant, there was a cracking noise. In the quiet of the forest it sounded as if a wrecking ball had just made itself home to a very large brick building. Yet, this noise was only made from a horse sized creature. Immediately turning their heads, and in the case of Emily, who had somehow found herself slightly behind Remus, stepping around him, the two saw a single Unicorn perched at the river bank. Drinking the fresh water, that was only 15 feet away from them. The sound was only from it stepping on a small branch. Nothing more, and nothing less, then a small dead, _broken_ , branch.

They watched as the enchanting creature bowed its head, its tail swinging back and forth, as it continued to drink. Paying no attention to its audience, it gave a small neigh of approval after each sip.

Giving a sigh of relief Remus began to turn to his dear friend to suggest they go back, but the words never left his mouth before he was fully consumed with the commotion behind him and the shrill scream and wide-eyed look of terror from Emily. Quickly Remus whipped around.

What he saw would forever be imprinted in even his adult mind.

Gone was the essence of absolute beauty and in its place, was nothing but blood and gore, and a creature so foul, it froze the two children in their tracks. Giving an animalistic growl, the creature had a devilish snarl as it bared its bloodied teeth at the two. It's canine teeth looking sharp as ever. Its elongated snout, abnormal height and bony structure gave the illusion that it was a grotesque creature right out of a children's horror movie, and in all reality, that was exactly what it was.

Discarding the remains of the Unicorns torso, the creature- the Werewolf, slowly crept forward. As it's right foot hit the stream, disrupting the flow of water and causing a slight splashing sound, the two children hopped back in fright. Their eyes still not leaving the animal as it again took another step, its legs appearing to be constantly bent as it almost springs step by step forward. Like clockwork as the creature approached the children, the children retreated slowly.

Just as Remus had found himself hopeful in the idea that the two could possible leave the horrid creature in peace, it lept forward. Closing the distance between the three in almost a blink of the eye, Remus gave a short shout of fright before he was twisted and thrown to the side, blood pouring from his shoulder from a singular bite. His impact on a tree knocked the wind out of him so abruptly that he could not move. Emily, still clutching her walking stick, attempted to use it as a bat as she swung wildly at the beast before her.

All hope was lost when the creature grabbed the once sturdy stick from her grip, and broke it in two with its mouth alone.

Emily attempted to run but was quickly overcome with gilt as she remembered her friend that was lying only a few feet behind her. Turning quickly there was nothing she could do as she was seized by the creature, and she too was subject to the excruciating pain that overwhelmed her senses. The bite itself burned. It felt like the single drop of salvia was instantly coursing through her all of her veins at once.

Emily had no concept of the fact that she was trembling and screaming, her mind no longer in control, as the werewolf continued to toy with her body. The creature lifted her high above the ground, and gave her long scratches across her abdomen and thighs. And so her screams continued.

While Remus was conscious, he too was experiencing pain that was so excruciating, all he could do was cower on the floor of the forest. It pained him to be subject to the screams of terror emanating from his best friend while he could do nothing. The desperation and pain began to overcome his senses.

As Remus watched the creature, his eyes slowly began to blur. He could still hear Emily's screams and he himself, could still feel the same screams of terror ripping out from his chest and through his throat, yet he could no longer focus on any one thing. Slowly the figure before him began to blend into the dark night, leaving only a human like grin and demonic yellow eyes for Remus to follow.

The creature growled quietly as it lowered the girl that was within its grasp. Placing her on the ground with an abnormal amount of care, the werewolf turned. Giving one last glance to the boy on the ground, he snarled loudly, lunging at the child, leaving a bloodied wound on Remus's leg, before darting back where it came from.

After it had crossed the stream, it turned one last time, it's fur twisting around its head as it faced upward to the moon. The creature gave only a singular howl, that began deep within its chest and erupted in a high-pitched tone that pierced through the night. Satisfied with its job, the creature then turned, disappearing into the forest, leaving behind two horribly wounded children, and a rustling path in his wake.

Remus was whimpering. Painfully aware that he could no longer move, and no longer hear the cries of his best friend, he closed his eyes. Unable to even think clearly he drifted in and out of consciousness.

As the two children were no longer screaming, and the reason for their pain was no longer present, the distant muttering of adults now filled the air. One by one cries for the two children erupted from all different distances, as well as directions, until young Remus and Emily were found in their current unconscious state.

"Aye! They're over 'er!"

"Get the Medi's here stat they're losin' more blood then they got in their bodies!"

"Bloody hell, get Hope and Jane over er' now!"

Various voices spoke at once, while others began their work on their children, attempting to stop the bleeding long enough for them all to apparate.

Determination and sheer will, fueled the adults as they continued to work with both conventional muggle methods and magical ones alike. After a few moments when they had finally stunted the bleeding, three apparated to St. Mungo's, informing the healers and mediwizards of the situation. It took four more to safely apparate the children through the red brick wall and into the emergency room for Creature- Induced Injury's.

Hours passed before the five-year olds had truly reached a condition worth deeming stable. Emily's internal bleeding and loss of blood was so dire that it took multiple potions to produce enough blood and sew together her internal organs. Her stomach had three large lines of magical stitches, and her neck was in a brace.

Like Emily's condition, Remus's bones in both his legs had to be repaired and various other injuries of varying intensities needed to be tended too.

The children did not wake for close to a week, yet in that week, while they both lay completely broken and bed ridden, everything that their life once knew rapidly changed. The fantastical nature of St. Mungos left their wounds nearly healed by the time they were to awake. However, white and red scars littered the children's bodies, unable to ever be removed.

Before they even woke, their hearing had been increased, and various other senses had been enhanced. The two had devolved Lycanthropy and there was absolutely no way of going around this revelation.

Weaving in and out of consciousness, Emily heard whispers of voices that sparked a small sense of recognition. Words like 'still love,' 'wolf', and 'forever' stuck out to her although her mind couldn't really make sense of the context of these words.

Remus woke a full day before Emily. His condition being not as sever as hers, allowed him a full day in the company of his family. Yet, he was truly worried for how Emily would react when she realized what had happened.

Remus from even that young age had always been insightful. Even in his muddled mind, as he was laying on the ground of that tree, he knew what would come of the encounter with the devilish creature. When he awoke with an intense thirst and ferocious hunger for meat, his deductions had been true and nothing but worry for his friend plagued his mind.

His family did all they could to assure him that he was fine, but in the way that parents are, always so optimistic for their children's future, who was to really know what would become of them? And with that realization, young Remus wept all that night after his parents had gone home and he had been left alone, with not even his best friend to comfort him.

The next day Emily opened her eyes to the artificial light of her hospital quarters, and the booming thunder that was outside her room. On this day of September 8st 1965, a storm was raging on, the gloomy mood transferring from outside to the patients within, yet the world kept spinning.

The day previous and the ones to follow, were riddled tests and observational studies. The children were prodded and poked, and just _looked at_ to the point that they no longer felt as if was feasible to be prodded and poked and looked at in a place that they haven't already been prodded and poked and looked at!

With their pain came aggravation and confusion. And with their confusion came many nights of realizations. Realizations, that as each night passed, the cycle continued and they were brought one-night closer to the next full moon.

Unbeknownst to the children, their parents were being educated with the best information of the time regarding werewolves on the full moon. That information being: how to create a room so heavily warded that a werewolf could not break out of it's confinements.

There were no informational classes on how to make cures, because there were no cures to Lycanthropy. There was no how-to's on how to numb the pain for the transformations because nobody educated enough cared to make one. There were absolutely no informational guides on how to feed and care for young, growing werewolf pups. There was only information on how dangerous their children had become and how to lock them up and hide the key for that one night a month.

Lyall and Hope Lupin were completely lost, as they stood next to their closest friends, Michael and Jane Fiddo. All of which had come to the silent agreement that there had to be more to this whole caring for a werewolf thing. Their children still had lives to live, why should they have to give it up because of their illness?

As the day of their first transformation approached the two children were confronted with a healer who had gathered them in a room littered with rainbows and unicorn decorum. The room was all too upbeat for the conversation that was to follow.

"Now, children, you're both very smart for your age, and I bet you've been wondering why we have kept you here, at the hospital for so long?-" Before the healer could continue talking to the two, she was abruptly cut off.

"To monitor our first full moon." Emily and Remus both stated without a hint of sarcasm. Only a hallow factual tone, to interrupt through the woman's statement.

She merely gave them a tight smile, before continuing.

"As I said, smart children. Yes, that is why we have kept you here for so long. It's standard procedure, we have already talked to your parents, and they have agreed to reveal certain information to you. Some information that might scare you. Are you alright if I continue?" The healer paused, awaiting an answer. The two nodded curtly in unison.

Quickly the healer launched into her long explanation as to what will happen during their full moon. Completely immersed in their own nightmares of what the full moon would consist of, the two children ignored the women. Nodding and giving sounds of acknowledgement when expected but no more attention past that. It wasn't until a certain phrase half way through the women's long lecture, caught Emily's attention.

"Wait, what?" Giving the women a disbelieving look, Emily's mouth was slightly open in the shape of an 'O'.

"Well, seeing as this is your first time turning into... A creature, as ordered by the ministry, and as a normal St. Mungos procedure, you will be detained, in our perfectly safe and indestructible rooms for your first transformation. You will be separated and will be wearing a special neck brace in order to monitor your health statistics as well as control you if you manage to escape." After that, the healer didn't have such a nice demeanor to her, at least in Emily's mind. When she turned to examine her parent's reactions, they were watching the healer with a serious face, hanging nearly on the edge of their seats as the woman spoke.

Emily was floored by what here parents and the hospital were planning to put her through. Although a heavily warded room would be a tremendous help, shock collars and one-sided glass to be observed the whole time? Even to a child that just sounded _wrong._

As days passed and the eve of the full moon had finally approached the children found themselves deep within the lowest quarters of St. Mungos. Squirreled away in two separate waiting rooms.

goo

Emily was sick of the how sterile everything was. She was tired of potions and disinfectants and yet as her mind wandered to how uncomfortable she felt in this waiting room, she reverted to methods that she used when she was bored. Her eyes drifted lazily from item to item.

In the dimly lit white room, there was one black and grey chair, and that was the one that she sat in. Additionally, there was one small table, a water goblet to drink from and various witch weekly magazines laying in the corner chair. There were only two doors in this room. The one she came in from, and the one she would go into.

Fiddling with her hospital gown, Emily sighed. Although she could feel anxiety and fear bubbling up from her chest, she continued to focus on her breathing, fixating on the ticking of the magical clock above the first door. _Tick tock. Tick tock._

Distracting her mind once again, she began to replay her goodwinbyes to her family that had occurred within the last hour. It was strange. Emily knew that this transformation would be painful yet she wasn't quite sure why her family was so distraught on when they had said good bye. Her mother clung to her father, as they together hugged Emily. Her younger sister Delilah, only three years old, ran around the three laughing and yelling hysterically until Emily's mother had solemnly quieted the child.

The situation was abnormal and Emily had no clue as to why. _Tick tock._

Swinging her legs back and forth, Emily remained in her seat. Again, she began to think of her friend who she assumed was in a similar room parallel to hers. When they had said their good byes, they were only faced towards opposite doors, while their families were directed around the hall. _Tick tock. Tick tock._

Emily had lost all interest in her surroundings and was just about ready to drift off into a light sleep before the ticking of the clock's frequency had changed and the hour had switched as well.

Like the clockwork itself, a small dinging noise sounded and a very stiff and automated voice spoke.

"The hour is 7pm. In front of you, you will find a door with the number 2 labeled above it. When prompted, enter the room. You will remove your clothing, leaving it on the shelf by the door, fasten the collar from original shelf onto your neck, and remain in the center of the room, on the labeled X until the beginning of your transformation. May Merlin be with you."

This speech ended with the same short dinging pitch that had initiated it.

Working in short successions, the door before Emily opened. Just like instructed she entered, removing her robe and fastening her collar, Emily now stood in the center of the room.

Although Emily was thoroughly on the bottom floor of the large hospital, above her was a transparent square glass window. She could see that the sun was quickly setting. The sky was bursting with color, appearing to be completely on fire, with how vibrantly orange it was. How very unfitting, for the dark night that was to come.

With absolutely nothing in the room to keep her mind from the horrifying thoughts of what was to happen, Emily allowed herself to cry. Standing on that faded red 'X' her lower lip began to tremble, and tears began to well in her eyes as she glanced fearfully up at the sky above her. Her fists were clenched at her waste. She was cold, with absolutely no clothing on, and the information that one of the walls she was being observed from, she felt as vulnerable as she had ever felt.

Minuets passed, and just as Emily began to fantasize that this wasn't really happening, she let out an ear-piercing scream. One that lasted for so long, she was almost out of air in her lungs, before she gasped for breath and continued in her endeavors. Her spine was tingling, it felt as if her jaw was being ripped downward, and her noes outward, while every other part of her body simultaneously felt as if it was being stretched and pulled.

And then her bones began to break. Each crack, adding to a new intensity to her screams. It wasn't until after many minuets of excruciating pain did her screams turn to howls, and her howls turn to quiet whimpers.

When her body was fully transformed, Emily the wolf lay on all fours on the ground. Her legs folded below her as she curled into a ball, and began to lick the blood from her wounds. Her fur was a dark brown, just like her human hair.

The night was a blur. Even now as a creature Emily was quiet, only occasionally howling to the moon or scratching at the wall in boredom.

The hours passed slowly, but as it always does, dawn came early. At the first signs of the setting moon Emily's bones again began to crack and a contracting feeling of tightness encompassed her body. She could only howl with all her might, until her animalistic noises turned to agonizing screams.

And from there she promptly lost consciousness, again subject to whatever the healers saw fit.

It took yet another 8 days before the two children could depart from the hospital. Procedures of the time were followed and before the two could be released, official statements of their illness had been released to the Dangerous Creatures in Communities Database (DCCD). They were no longer just the poor children who had been viciously attacked. They were monsters now. The backlash of the community on their homecoming was traumatizing. Although the Fiddo family was high in statues, the hatred towards them was still evident. Their homes had to be heavily warded and a new cellar in each house had to be created for their monthly activates. Despite the tremendous caution, their families had cut most ties from the community. It was heartbreaking to say the least.

Ultimately deciding not to move from their home town, it took many years before the drama and constant bullying subdued. Both Emily and Remus were enrolled to a muggle primary school, under the pretense that they were sickly children, born with multiple autoimmune diseases. Although the two had shown signs from an early age that they had magical blood in them, reserved traits that they developed allowed them to easily control their magical urges in muggle school.

Their life was bland, yet they both still tried their hardest to survive through their adolescent years.

The word's 'illness' and 'sick' do not often come with positive associations. The idea that the two children were different stuck out to even the muggle children. The constant look of illness and odd attendance patterns was not welcomed among their primary classmates. With only each other as true confidants, they made some acquaintances in their childhood, but not many. Lonely as they were, their lives continued.

Cycle after cycle they children grew older and wiser. Their transformations for lack of better words became familiar and their daily routines became bearable. With school studies and a mutual love for reading, the children could occupy themselves easily each afternoon, quietly sitting in each other's company, but with no necessary need to converse.

Their curse effected every part of their lives and would do so until the very end.

* * *

A/N This is the first installment of a piece that I've already attempted to write three times. Updating will be irregular and the only promises I have for this is that I will stay cannon.

Original posting of this was formatted oddly. Updated version on now.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowlings characters or other Harry Potter affiliations and any further content is under this presumption as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Childhood

1969-1971

(1969. Christmas Eve.)

In the small dimly lit bedroom, the two children sat in their usual spots. Emily was reading silently on her maroon colored bed, her back against her head rest as she calmly turned a page to her novel. Every once and a while she would give a slight smile or laugh at whatever she was reading, but other than that, she was silent. Remus on the other hand was perched against the window sill seat, his back leaning against the side as he gazed blankly at the back lawn before him. His eyes lazily followed the various figures below, who milled around aimlessly. They appeared to move with little to no destination in mind.

It was Christmas Eve at the Fiddo's. The normally bland landscape of Emily's back lawn had been charmed with various spells to both have a heated dome around the back patio, and multiple gold floating orbs of light to illuminate the area. Snow still softly fell, and yet the cold did not reach those on the ground. Additionally, there were enchanted deer flying about as an equally enchanted Santa dropped wizard Christmas crackers on unsuspecting guests. There were close to 70 people on the property, experiencing lots of social interaction at this festive party, and Emily was quite adamant at not being person number 71.

"Em, I still can't believe your family is so massive. I have like three cousins at most." Remus had to refrain from pressing his face against the window to watch the children below him who were throwing about something they won from the Christmas cracker.

"It's not like I'm particularly close to any of 'em. They're all pricks anyways." Emily off handedly replied, before quickly adding "o'er at least most 'em are."

Laughing quietly Remus smugly looked at Emily before continuing with "O'really? I though that one cousin Penelope was your favorite. Ya know, the one that spilled the whole plat'er of mash and gravy, onto that cute little blue dress you were wearing last Easter?"

"You shut up Remus John." Emily replied warningly, still looking at her novel.

"Perhaps James Potter is your best mate, the one that when you were six he started your hair on fire and you were forced to cut the rest of it at your chin? It took you agesss to grow out your hair. You looked like a boy." Remus was now fully looking at Emily, still smirking, he watched as she looked up from her book to scowl at him.

"Remus, if you really know anything you'd know that-"

Cutting her off quickly, Remus gave a barking laugh and responded with "Yea, yea I know. James is only an old family friend, not a cousin. Is miss grim the solem doing a'right there?"

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard me correctly. What's got you in such a mood? It's Christmas Eve!" Remus put down the book he was holding, and walked across the room to join Emily on her bed.

"I hate them all, and they all hate me. That's it. I don't want to be in the company of those" trailing off for a moment, she finished her sentence with "those absolute pricks." And with a short huff, she turned back to her book, pretending to read, as well as pretending to not notice the questioning stare Remus was giving her.

"That's pretty strong language, with little to no data backin' up your statements." Still not breaking his gaze from her, Remus snatched the book from Emily's hands and placed it behind him. Not even moving, Emily looked up at him with her signature glare.

"What do you suppose I do now? You've taken my book from me and I've just explained why I don' want to go to the party." Crossing her arms, Emily avoided Remus's stare again, as she glared to the ground on her left.

"Your reason was dumb. Your whole family doesn't hate you, and even if they did your dad would just fire 'em all from the ministry 'nyway. There's a lot of people out there who hate us, but the ones downstairs wouldn't likely be here if they truly disliked you. Why don't we go down stairs and at least get some food?" Hopping from the bed, Remus leaned against the end of it, waiting for Emily to move.

Remus quickly added, "most of the people down there don't even know of our illness anyways."

"I suppose. Remus, you make it sound like my Pa is the Prime Minister. He's just head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Emily attempted to jokingly use her most posh language as she straightens up and to slid off her bed.

Before moving to the door, Emily heard a soft nock as the door knob jingled violently.

"Emmy, can I come in pleaseeeeee?" Behind the closed-door Emily's seven year old sister whined, her voice reaching shrill octaves that only a seven year old could master.

Giving a sigh of annoyance, Emily quickly crossed the room, and unlocked her door.

"What do ya want Lisa?"

"I wanted to play with yous and Rem."

"It's _you_ and Rem, not yous. And we were just about to go down stairs for some food. How about leading us through the maze mum put up, and eatin' with us?" Emily didn't usually speak to her sister with such a harsh tone, so as she spoke her voice began to soften as she finished her request.

Completely oblivious to her older sisters mood, Lisa nodded enthusiastically responding with a quick 'yea' before turning around and darting down the hallway with Emily and Remus in tow.

When the three had finally found themselves in the dining room that was all set up with food, they glanced hungrily at the table before them. Quickly grabbing a red plate, Emily began to pile various steaks, and other meat dishes onto it. Additionally, she added her favorite vegetables as well, just to keep a healthy balance like her mum always harps on her for.

The hum of voices around her kept their constant drone, as nobody seemed to notice the three picking about the food.

"ya know ze food isn' goin' enywhere." A quiet, song like voice from behind Remus spoke. Turning slowly Remus came face to face with one of Emilys French cousins.

"We know Chloe. How are you today?" Emily asked while walking over to the punch table, with Remus, Lisa and now Chloe in tow.

"Very good. My mother says I musn't speak with you an' your friend. I asked zer why, but ze never gave ze a real answer." Chloe questioned aloud to the two, but continued to look around as she spoke of the nights activities.

Glancing are Remus, Emily's eyebrows rose as she gave him an 'I-told-you-so" look, before walking, and again directing the group to the small hallway across from her kitchen, so that they could all sit on the bench and enjoy their dinners.

"Well I wouldn't have a clue as to why Aunt Clara would tell you that either." Feigning obliviousness, Emily began to hungrily pick at the ham on her plate.

"Well, Emilia, your mummy 'ells us 'ou go to muggle primary school?" playing with the frills on her skirt, Chloe absent mindedly asked questions similar to the one previously stated. Possibly in the way that children do, she seemed rather distracted by the environment. To this, both Remus and Emilia took it with stride by responding with awfully vague answers and quick glances at each other. None of which, Chloe seemed to catch as she rambled on about her very own home schooling.

After all of the children had finished their eating, Lisa had found herself in the company of her other cousins, as she too joined in on the outside festivities. Chloe was discretely carted off by her older brother at some point as well. By now Remus and Emily found themselves alone once again. With no one else paying them much attention, they partook in one of their favorite hobbies; wizard watching.

While their bodies stayed stationed in the hallway that over saw the large living room and kitchen, their eyes trailed from group to group. With as many people as there was, the area didn't appear to be remotely cramped or claustrophobic. Must be magic, or perhaps well-designed home renovations. Every once and a while loud laughs would interrupt the constant monotone hum of voices.

Christmas music played softly from an enchanted record player in the corner. Classics like 'White Christmas' and 'A Witch under the Mistletoe' echoed around the room, as the different melodies sounded just below the voices of the guests.

It was calm, and neither of the two children seemed to mind that they sat less than a few yards from the activities, but were not remotely included.

"Remus I'm going to try to find my grandmum, she's been pretty ill lately and I want to see if she showed up." Suddenly standing, Emily lent a hand to Remus, pulling him to her side.

The two disposed of their dishes before wandering around the various rooms. Eventually they made it to the back patio, which had many tables pushed to the outskirts of the brick ground. With the well-lit area, Emily soon found her granny, seated not too far from the exit of the house.

The woman was incredibly short, her back pushing against the soft chair as she smiled lazily at the teenagers and adults dancing in the middle of the dance floor. Almost not noticing the two children at first, Emily gave a slight cough before tentatively speaking.

"Hello Grandmum. How're you tonight?"

"Oh Emilia! Come into the light, I did not see you!" Exclaiming happily, the older woman gently guided Emily in front of her. Giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, she examined Emily intensely.

"Granny I've missed you" Emily's voice wasn't much more of a whisper, but her granny smiled, pulling Emily closer to her chair.

"I've missed you too Emilia. I was wondering when you would make an appearance tonight. You almost missed out on your Christmas gift." With a twinkling eye, Emily's grandmum produced a small package out of thin air,-well actually it was summoned out of her bag, but magic has a way of appearing even more magical then it already is.

The package was simply covered by the previous weeks daily prophet, and some twine. It's weight and rectangular shape resembled a book. Emily couldn't help but smile as her grandmum gently placed the object in her two hands.

Pausing for only just a moment Emily, fumbled with the knot, her small fingers having trouble to grasp the twine enough. Finally, Emily was able to pull the package to pieces, letting the paper fall to her feet. As her impeccable Sherlock-like skills would have it, there was indeed a book left in her hands. It had a well-designed black and silver cover, with various swirls and highlights encircling the words _In Libro de Librius,_ obviously being something worth many galleons.

For a moment Emily shyly smiled, running her fingers over the carvings on the cover, before slowly opening large book. Emily however gave a small look of confusion as she was faced with aged, blank parchment pages before her.

"Granny is this a journal?" Emily questioned, looking up to the mischievous smile that she had come to know quite well in her childhood.

Without taking a moment pause her grandmum began to speak.

"No Emilia. It's something much more exciting. This is a very special book of mine. It was created by my father himself, quite a few years ago. This singular book contains all the books in the Fiddo library." Ignoring Emily's questioning look, her grandmum closed the book in Emilia's hand and placed her hand on the cover.

"I request the _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ , property of the Fiddo Library." Before her words had even finished leaving her mouth, the book before the three began to transfigure itself. A familiar hum of magic surrounded the object as the cover both changed shape and color in order to conform to the classic novel.

Allowing Emily and Remus a few moments to look over the book and feel it between their hands, Emily's grandma continued talking.

"This isn't the original book from the library. It is however sort of a directory if you will. If you request a book, and it is of the property of the Fiddo library it will transfigure quickly to what you want. If you close it though it will go back to its original state and have blank pages. Only a true Fiddo can request from the family library." Pausing again to think, Emily's grandmum only had one more comment to make.

"A good trick to this book, is to simply ask for the Fiddo Library Directory, and it should have all of the library's books categorized. Once you come of age and receive a wand, that will make it even easier to find a book that you want. Any questions, love?" Looking excitedly, Emily's grandmum grinned at the sudden expression on Emily's face.

Emily wasn't used to such a thoughtful and valuable gift. Peering at the object in her hands she felt her eyes begin to water as she smiled wistfully at her hands. Looking up slowly, to the kind eyes of her old granny, Emilia gave a full out grin.

"Thank you granny. This means the world to me, and I promise that I'll take good care of this book."

The rest of the night was spent quietly at her grandmums side. Both Remus and Emily took turns looking at all the different kind of novels that Emily could request.

Before they knew it, the hours had flown by in what felt like an instant, and the familiar popping noises of the guests apparating away, began to fill the air with increasing frequency. Emily's eyes became heavier and heavier as she leaned on Remus's shoulder, and before she had even realized it, she had drifted off into the most content sleep that she had had in a long while.

* * *

(1970. April 1st.)

Emily was beyond mad. She was fuming at the ears (metaphorically speaking, her magic wasn't _that_ advanced quite yet). In all of her 9 years of living, she had never even imagined the horror that she had just had to go through.

Her hair was electric blue. Not a beautiful baby blue, or a nice turquoise. It was electric blue, in the way that lightning bolts appear in the sky during particularly violent stormy nights. It was ugly, to the point that her stomach churned every time she caught a glimpse of herself in any reflection. Emily took her sopping wet self -she had just showered you see- from the upstairs hallway, to the family finished cellar. The place that she knew her dear friend was hiding.

"Remus JoHN LUPIN!" Her voice continually rose in both volume and frequency as she yelled for her mischievous friend.

As she rounded the corner of the tile floor, her foot landing harshly on the floor of the cellar, below the last step of the stair case, Emily's eyes tightened into small slits.

"I know you're down here." Her voice was dangerously low, and her hands were in fists.

Not even attempting to hide, Remus fell off the couch to her right. Laughing with such a hearty laugh, his hands were on his stomach while he rolled around the floor hysterically. Emily was not humored in the slightest. That was until she noticed Remus's pink painted toe nails.

Slowly the corners of her mouth began to twitch, and she too pointed and gave a short snort at the sight before her.

"I suppose this in only fair. How long is it supposed to last for Remus?" Twirling a patch of hair in her hands she looked at him, anxiously awaiting an answer. Her anger had completely disappeared by now.

"Less than an hour. My mum bought it for me. Don't be ridiculous Emily, you act as if I'd permanently dye your hair for an April first prank."

"I wouldn't put it past ya."

"I'm hurt."

"Your nails will be pink for a week."

"You're the only person I see outside of school, I don't suppose you actually think you've won this year."

"Touché."

And so their April 1st tradition was to continue for many years to come.

* * *

(1970. May 16th.)

Today was Emilia's birthday. She was turning 10. Most years she would be bouncing off the walls in childish excitement. And yet, today was one of the worst days of her young life. Of course, not worse than the night she was transformed, today sure did take the cake on most other life events. Her granny had passed on the night before, and Emilia seldom felt as lost as she did in this afternoon alone.

Fiddling with the hem of her black dress she sat many seats behind the other guests at the memorial service she was at. Her toes dangled a few inches from the ground as she slowly swung them back and forth. The weather was absolutely beautiful, and Emily was absolutely not happy with that fact.

It's not that Emilia didn't care for the events that were unfolding before her. She cared so much it hurt deep within her chest… but as death is handled by most, Emilia's mind began to wander as she quickly tuned out both the service and the actual burial of her beloved granny.

It wasn't until she had taken the hands of her parents, and the uncomfortable sucking feeling of apparition had washed over herself before she had truly become present. The smell of her grandmum's manor over took Emily's senses. She smelled lavender perfume and fresh baked snickerdoodles as she always did.

Glancing around the living room that all of the guests had gathered, Emily was cramped into the corner with her mum, dad and sister.

The guests all dressed in black whispered quietly amongst themselves. Their words were lost to the environment before Emily's mind could even register talking.

Completely numb, Emily ignored the glares that she received as person after person exited the study that the Ministry official of the Distribution of the Will, obviously sat.

Hours had passed by quickly, and as the crowds of people began to wane, Emily's father took Lisa home. It wasn't until only a handful of relatives were left that Emily slowly picked up on the surrounding conversations.

"I don't know why that thing is here. Mum couldn't have possibly left the manor and funds to it, or any of those people anyways."

"I'm not sure Bethany. So far the word is that nobody has received anything substantial thus far. Diana got the second property, but that's merely a property on the coast. Nothing really all too amazin' if you ask me."

"Well sisters, consider the fact that we are the closest relatives, that is why our names are almost last. Perhaps we will be the luckiest of the lot and at least get the key to the 'Gotts vault." A third voice tentatively chimed in.

Emily was well aware of what the conversation was about, and whom the conversation was about, but being as observant as always, she only sat silently at her mother's side. Pretending to not hear a stitch of what was being said less than 2 yards from her.

"The Fiddo branch of Michael, Jane, and Emilia, you are summoned to the main study on your right." A voice softly chimed above them, alerting the two remaining Fiddo's to head onward.

Ignoring the blatant glares of her two aunts and their respective pureblood husbands, Emilia and her mum walked with as much dignity as they could muster. Heading past the childish group, they approached the study.

Not a moment later the doors swung open and Emilia's third aunt exited with a huff. Pushing past the two, Emilia and her mum entered the study, the doors closing on the shrill yells that were erupting behind them.

With a soft clicking noise, the sounds from outside of the study room ceased, turning slowly, Emily's mum walked to the chair across from the big wooden desk, with young Emilia in tow.

"Evening Mrs. Fiddo, you two may sit." Gesturing at the two chairs that they were already standing by, he waited for them to situate themselves before continuing.

"To the Fiddo family, I'd like to give me sincerest condolences. Your family member Antionette Fiddo, was beloved to many in the wizarding community, and her life will be greatly celebrated. To continue, I am Mr. Hyde. I assume you know as to why you are here? If not, it would seem that the late Mrs. Fiddo has left you some inheritance, in her passing." For a moment, Mr. Hyde rummaged through a pile of papers, quickly extracting the part of the will that pertained to Jane and Emilia Fiddo.

Clearing his throat he began to speak. "Now I'd assume you'd rather not want this whole roll of parchment read to you, today has been very long I am sure for you, and if you have no objections, might I just read down to the bare bones what you are to receive? You will be given a copy of your part of the will upon leaving."

Straight to the point, the two woman nodded curtly.

"The first thing that is to be left to Mrs. Jane and Mr. Michael Fiddo, is one of the vaults in Gringotts, vault 224. A vault that has one third of your mum's money invested in it, along with some of her family heirlooms." Quickly handing Emily's mother a rather ancient looking key he continued.

"In addition, the very same type of vault with the other two thirds of Antionette Fiddo's money and family heirlooms is to be left to Emilia Fiddo. In accordance to the underaged galleon laws, you will no have access to this vault until after your 11th birthday. Both the key and your wand is required to enter said vault." Again, handing an even more antient looking key to Emilia's mother, the two looked absolutely gobsmacked by the items they were receiving. With their hearts in their throats, they didn't expect much more, yet more inheritance continued to come.

Giving a short cough yet again, the man continued. "Emilia, your grandmother has expressed in vast detail, that you would be receiving this small family chest, inside you will find that every possible book that you might want to read. This is a collection that has been passed down from the Fiddo blood line, for many years." In that moment Emilia became increasingly aware that her grandmum had left the most important give she could give in her after life. It was the family library that her Christmas gift was connected too. Smiling a small solemn smile, she took the small chest from the man before her. It was almost weightless as she held it to her very own chest, close to her beating heart.

Again, the two-woman thought this was the last thing that would be left to them.

Adding on to his previous statement the man quickly spoke yet again. "You do not need a key for this trunk, it only opens for those it has been passed down to. Only you it will open for." He quickly added on, stopping her from playing with the box. She instead let it rest on her lap, while she waited for the man to finish.

"Again, to Emilia Fiddo, your grandmother has left you two last things. These white gloves, and this mirror. Though neither of them possess any magical abilities, your grandmother has expressed that she intended for these to be handed to you."

For what seemed like almost the millionth time, she was surprised to be left with these two objects that held so much sentimental meanings to herself. She remembered quite fondly as a child, dressing in these rather posh outfits, consisting of a dress, sizes bigger than her, a fake crown, and those white gloves. Her grandmum and her, well really Emily, would pretend to be the queen of England, while her grandmum would go along with this small game. Losing herself in her memories, she wasn't aware that the man had continued to talk.

"... However, since the mirror is technically a family heirloom from the Kass family, one that has an old bloodline also, these gloves and hand mirror, have been put away into your vault. Additionally, the property has been left in the name of your family branch. Various paperwork will proceed this day, in order to switch the names over. Now that I have talked to each Fiddo in turn that will receive any inheritance. I believe it is time for me to take my leave. Oh one last thing, Harry Birthday and Good night, Miss. Emilia Fiddo."

"Goodnight Mr. Hyde" The mother and daughter both whispered in unison. Completely lost by the absolute fortune they had just received.

That night, when Emilia's mother had apparated her home, it was quite the surprise when she found a kitten sitting on her bed in a basket. A pink bow was tied above it, on the handle. Emily had quickly run to her parent's rooms, thanking them multiple time, then showing Lisa the kitten. Before drifting off into a fitful sleep, Emily thought of how her birthday might of not of started off the greatest, but it ended slightly better than she would have imagined at the beginning of the day.

 **A/N: There is more to follow on Remus's and Emilia's childhood before Hogwarts. Approximately one more chapters worth, of about the similar length. I hope you enjoyed. I continually edit when I re read so if you find notable mistakes go ahead and inform me of them. I do most of my writing late at night for whatever reason anyways.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Childhood Part 2.

(1970. June 20th)

Emily was laying on her side, curled in a loose ball, with her brown hair swirling around her face at all angles. She was completely sound asleep in her twin sized bed, her right arm hanging slightly off its edge. Behind her, the figure of her young sister also lay, out stretched on her stomach, one arm slung casually over her stuffed unicorn.

Emily was slowly breathing in and out through her nose, her chest rising and falling with each inhale and exhale of air.

The sun had just begun to rise. With the sky lighting up and emitting a soft ombre of oranges and reds, Emily's eyes started to twitch, her mind finally registering the rays of sunlight that were spreading across her face.

As her eyes finally opened and she blinked a few times, removing the sleep from them, she suddenly had the thought: today was June the 20th. It was the day of the towns annual fair.

Almost in a comically quick fashion, Emily threw the duvet from her body. Completely covering her younger sister, as she began to run frantically around her room. First grabbing her clothing as well as her modest, grey shoulder bag, pausing only for a second to pet her kitten that was still curled in a ball on her window sill.

Quickly, Emily shrugged off her nighty, and threw on a simple yellow summer dress that fell just below her knees. As she quickly grabbed her old, off white sandals, she glanced one more time around the room, making sure she had all that she need. Just before she reached the door she spun around once again, remembering that she did indeed forget something somewhat important: her sister.

"Lee wake up!" almost yelling into her younger sister's ear, she began to prod at her sister's visible shoulder poking out from the duvet.

Young Lisa Fiddo merely groaned, as she was propped up by her elder. Opening her eyes slowly, and raising her arms above her to stretch, she gave a quiet yawn before pushing the covers off from her lap and exiting the room with not even a goodbye.

Knowing that her sister was not at all a morning person, Emily only rolled her eyes, and continued her trek down the stairs and into her kitchen.

Smelling the sweet aroma of chocolate pancakes before she even entered the room, Emily grinned and sprinted the last few steps and around the corner.

Emily's father was already seated at the mahogany table, steaming coffee in one hand, and the Daily prophet in the other. He glanced up at his energetic daughter and smiled.

"Morning, Emily." With a hint of amusement, he looked back at his paper. Casually flipping through the pages.

"Morning father!" Emily exclaimed, rushing to the table to pour herself some apple juice.

"Emily, I don't suppose something special is going on today? You're just so energetic this morning and I can't figure why." With clear sarcasm, Emily only smiled more as her mum teased her.

"Oh nothing mum. I'm just in a great mood. When's pancakes gonna be done? I want to go to Rems soon!" Deciding to play along, Emily grabbed a plate and stood by her mother waiting for pancakes to appear as they usually do.

"You know the fairs not going anywhere, right? It's staying there for a couple of days!" Emily's father questioned, smiling once again at his eldest daughter.

Just as Emily was about to again ask when the food was going to be done, her sister finally stumbled in.

"Oh mummy! Are we having pancakes?" Lisa exclaimed, sliding across the kitchen on the hardwood floor.

"Of course Lisa, what else would we have on the festival day?" Levitating the plate full of pancakes to the table, with Emily in tow, Mrs. Fiddo finished bringing over the last fixing for the pancakes as well.

And at that, most talking ended, as the family quickly devoured their breakfast. They were an efficient lot, kind of like hobbits from that old muggle book, they sure did enjoy the food put before them.

After Emily had the chance to scrub the sticky syrup from her face, leave some milk for her kitten, as well as wash her teeth, she quickly bounded down the stairs once again, and bolted out her front door. Behind her the cry of her mother telling her that they would be over to the Lupins soon, following her until she was out of hearing distance.

Within only a minute or two Emily was rapidly knocking on the worn out wooden blue door. She wasn't usually this overly impatient, but with it already being 9am, she felt as if her urgency was warranted. The families needed to get a move on, if they wanted to experience the fun activities before the crowds of people joined like usual.

Just before Emily was about to pound on the door with her small fists once again, the door suddenly opened and before her stood the ragged form of her best friend. He wore plain khaki shorts and a blue t-shirt. Smiling brightly, Remus still looked just as tired as always.

"Remus why do you look so lame! It's the day of the fair. I told you to sleep well last night." Emily chastised her friend in the matter-of-fact tone that her very own mother often utilized. Peering closely at Remus, she paused only for a second before grabbing his arm and pushing past him into his own home- pulling him along behind her.

"Are you ready to go at least?" She impatiently answered, automatically plopping down on the couch in his living room and grabbing the red circular pillow that she favored.

"Yea Em. We were just waiting for you lot actually." Remus smiled as he watched his young friend become completely fixated on spinning the decorative couch pillow on her finger. She nodded at him absently mindedly before turning her head quickly to the door. Both children were ready to go in an instant.

"Mum! Dad! Fiddo's are here!" Remus shouted down the hall to his parents, who were just gathering the last of their belongings.

Grabbing Remus's hand, Emily threw her bag over her shoulder and opened the front door. Before her was his sister, standing ready to knock in a completely comical fashion, sporting a slightly confused look.

"We took the long way here to grab the post, did ya really hear me comin' up the street?" Lisa Fiddo asked in complete disbelief.

"Oh yea" was all that the two responded with.

It took only a moment for the two families to join into one group on the porch. After the Lupin's had locked the door and put up a few protective wards, the seven took off on the trek down the dirt driveway and through the mystical woods before them.

It was only a short 20-minute walk before the group had begun to hear the humming of voices at of the fair. The smells of fried food hit Emily and Remus quickly, and their noses scrunched up a bit. They really didn't love fried food all too much, but it did come with the festival experience.

Like every other year, the children all received 10 tickets from their parents that they could use to ride, or play games, and as usual that's all they did for the rest of the morning. Being ever the strategic ones they were, the children all sought out the free rides before using up their tickets on the Ferris wheel, and various other activities.

The muggle games were very easy to win no matter how high the odds were stacked against them. Emily and Remus tended to be very fair children, they were good children, and didn't find pleasure in cheating or lying. Lisa Fiddo on the other had was a little more mischievous then her older counterparts.

When they had approached the classic game of knocking down milk bottles, with only a hollow ball, the small seven-year-old girl had absolutely no issues in throwing the ball with a little extra energy. So much energy in fact, that the poor muggle teenage boy who was behind the booth almost did a double take as he could have sworn the bottles moved before the ball even made contact with it.

Yet before him lay the bottles, all scattered around the floor, still rolling from their fall. As procedure would call, he asked the young girl what she wanted, and happily obeyed as he handed her the giant stuffed bear. Smiling in disbelief, he watched as the three young children walked away, with a prize bigger then the girl who won it.

As the day continued the children also enjoyed other activates that were around the town. Walking down a side street there was a rather large muggle flea market. Admiring the puppets and record players, the children wandered through the isles chatting excitedly about the muggle items.

When they had rejoined with their parents, they all milled about a local farmers market. Picking up fresh honey, and lots of tea- the whole theme of the festival revolved around tea- as well as various other fresh foods. As the day wore on Emily's bag began to grow heavy. Not so much as even offering his help, when Emily set the bag down momentarily to look at a booth of plants, Remus swiftly picked it up and waited for the girls to rejoin him.

From attraction to attraction, the family's floated about, enjoying their day. Stopping yet again, they came to the local park that had been set up with various pens for a petting zoo, all with animals you could adopt or buy. Smiling excitedly, Emily and Lisa both ran to the pen full of puppies, sticking their hands through the wire fence, and giggling at the prickling sensation of puppies licking their hands. The sight before them was absolutely adorable, as puppy after puppy jumped over each other to win the attention of the children. Emily wandered around the park once more looking at the bunnies, kittens and more farm like animals around.

When she finally came to tub full of little ducklings, she turned her head slightly to the right. A small patch of red cloth was floating in the tree line around the park. Curious, Emily lowered the small animal back into its confinements and slowly approached the cloth that was flapping in the wind. Making sure no muggles around her were watching, Emily reached out, touching the fabric that felt like a mixture of a tarp and velvet at the same time. Feeling the exciting surge of energy, that large amounts of magic usually sparked in Emily, she peeled the fabric further away from where it originally lies, and instinctively put her eye to the where the sliver of light was coming from.

From within the tarp Emily's suspicions were correct, the scene in front of her was purely magical. She looked at what appeared to be the back of a circuses stage. In front of her were various wizards with creatures beside them, all practicing the same motions over and over again. The creatures before her she had no name for, they were all suspiciously dangerous looking though. A streak of yellow flashed past the corner of her eye but was gone in an instant.

Eyeing around the tent, Emily was so entranced by the magic that she could feel, that she didn't hear the slow patter of foot steps behind her. It was only until the clearing of an unfamiliar male's throat caught her attention. Spinning around she was greeted by the sight of a boy, whom towered over her in height but appeared to only be a few years older then her by the looks of his youthful face.

The boy was grinning ear to ear, his golden-brown hair was awfully disheveled as it fell past his ears with a gentle curl. Although the weather was quite hot, he was wearing full length trousers and a white button up. Very out of place for the muggle setting.

"You can come in if you'd like." Motioning behind Emily, the boy didn't say much as he slid past her and disappeared into the very same flap that she was previously peering into.

Awfully confused as to what to do, Emily searched for Remus and Lisa, who she found entertained by some goats in the furthest corner of the park from her. Emily knew her parents were headed out of the park and just over to the main part of town to shop the deals of the day, so she wasn't worried that her presence would be missed. Breathing in a deep breath, she turned around and grasp blindly for the flap. When her hand continued to only meet air, she rather disappointedly dropped her it to her side. It wasn't but a second later that a slightly bigger hand then hers came from nowhere, gently grasping for her as she was pulled forward into the unknown.

Blinking quickly Emily's eyes adjusted to her new setting. It was much brighter then she imagined and to her surprise her leg was almost immediately being nudged by what looked to be a small mountain cat. The creature gave her an innocent wide eyed stare, before continue on its figure eight track around her legs. Looking questioningly at her new companion, she glanced again back down to the creature that was weaving in and out of her legs much like what her kitten at home would do.

"That's Nola, she's a Wompus cat, incredibly territorial, but I think she knows that this is your land and doesn't want to be rude." Kneeling at Emily's feet the boy began to scratch the creature between its ears. Immediately Emily could feel the vibrations of the cat's purrs on her legs.

"May I pet her too?" Emily asked, grinning as the boy just nodded enthusiastically as his answer. Kneeling, gingerly Emily's hand replaced the boy's as the small cat nudged its head into the palm of her hand.

"She's quite intelligent. She knows you're not frightened Emilia, but you're very dark inside so you're hard for her to trust naturally." Pausing only for a second the strange boy continued "I know some other beautiful creatures that I'd think you'd like." And just like before without a word, the boy began to wander away.

And unlike last time, Emily quickly rose, not wanting to startle the cat she gave it one last pat on the head before swiftly following the boy.

When she had finally caught up to him, she couldn't quite catch what he was saying as he was mumbling to himself, she did however catch "girls like horses. Yes. Right. Horses" before the boy spun around.

Stopping Emily in her tracks he held out his hand for hers to shake.

"My name is Nicholas. What was your name again?" Shaking her hand eagerly, his smile from earlier had returned.

"Emilia, you already knew it though didn't you?" Emily wasn't frightened by the boy's knowledge of her name. His wide eyes and skittish behavior never once made her feel in danger. Yet as she continued to stare at Nicholas, and as he continued to shake her hand, neither of them quite realized how odd their meeting was becoming.

Realizing that he had indeed been shaking poor Emilia's had for what seemed like ages he abruptly stopped, dropping her hand immediately.

"Please don't be cross." Nicholas put his hand behind his head, scratching behind his ear as his eyes darted around. For a moment he stared at her with his wide hazelnut eyes.

"My mum gets very cross when I do it and I don't even mean to. I'm very good at Legilimency just like me aunt, and I didn't really mean to do it. I'm quite sorry in fact, please don't be cross." He continued to plead to her to 'not be cross' but in all honesty Emily _still_ wasn't quite sure as to how he knew her name.

Sensing that her confusion had only increased he stopped talking abruptly before taking a breath to continue. "I can read minds quite well. It's a family thing. I accidently saw into your mind and realized that your name was Emilia and I didn't really mean to do it. My mum says I need to control my gift, but I often forget and again just please don't be cross, I don't know much more about you. I mean I suppose that I know that you're half human but that's okay. You're very sweet and kind." And just as he had started his ramblings, he stopped, looking at her pleadingly.

Emilia was very much aware that he knew of her predicament, and although she so badly knew she was to be protective of her a Remus' secret, she once again felt no need to be frightened by this boy.

"That's all right Nicholas. Just don't do it again please, if you can refrain." Emilia smiled at Nicholas and was once again met with the same radiant smile that he gave her in their first meeting.

"Well if it is all right with you," pausing for dramatic effect, he continued with "I think that we have some Winged horses to tend to." Before Nicholas had the chance to turn around, Emilia caught him by the wrist. Turning him to face her she began to laugh at his started expression.

"Nicholas, now if it's all right with you," she paused, mimicking his previous actions, "I was wondering if you could explain to me what this is, and why you have come and let me see it? I suppose that you know plenty of me, but I know nothing of you."

Finishing her statement with a gentle smile and a nod for him to speak, she dropped his arm.

The interesting thing about Nicholas is that he appeared to be the very definition of an open book. When Emilia had asked her question his smile never wavered, yet as he stood staring at her his facial expression turned from one of excitement to that of wonder and surprise. Before speaking, he spun around in a circle a good few times muttering to himself a string of incoherent words.

"I suppose you're right Ms. Emilia, it would appear that I forgot to introduce to you my father's moveable zoo. I am quite embarrassed actually because I could have sworn I said that this is my father's zoo and that it would be all right if you came with me to explore it when I saw you outside the tent. But now that I've really had a moment to think about that, I think I merely thought that and didn't actually speak out loud. I do that often I believe." Pausing once again to mutter to himself a for a few seconds, he looked back at Emily to continue.

"You see, my father is a Magizoologist. He studies magical creatures and intends to educate the wizarding world on how to care for them. He doesn't want any more innocent ones bein' hurt any more and I suppose he's quite known for his book on them. This movin' zoo is a wonderful thing my dad does where we just travel and collect creatures that need to be relocated to where they really belong because sometimes bad wizards move them." Nicholas began to lead Emilia to another corner of the tent that seemed to never end. As he paused from his detailed explanation he took a quick breath to continue once more with a short sentence.

"It's pretty groovy ya know?" He finished with once again a slanted smile, which immediately gave him a boyish charm that Emilia couldn't help but giggle at.

"I don't suppose that I know what that means Nicholas. However, what your father does seems to be very noble and I believe I know the very book that he has written."

Seeming to have accepted the boy's explanation, it was very apparent that Nicholas was pleased with his new companion's presence. In the time that it had taken him to explain to her everything that she had asked, he had already led her through a flap within the tent that signified a whole other section of animals. He had led her to the winged horses and was very pleased by her look of awe as she was able to pet them.

For the remainder of the time he showed her various other creatures. It felt like the whole day was spent in the tent. Very quickly young Emilia was soon lost in the Magic of the creatures around her. It took both the calls from Nicholas's father, along with the sudden urgency to find Remus and her sister, for Emilia to snap out of her childish fascination and request to be taken back to where she came from.

"I'd really like to show you more. Emilia, I know that I'll see you again, my father always says that when the time is right you will always find your way to interesting creatures. And I believe humans are quite the same. I would like to write you if that is all right?"

Not wanting to disappoint the boy that looked excitedly at her, with wide puppy dog eyes, she only had one option but to agree. After Emily had written down for him where he could write to her, he began to lead her around the tent once more, muttering about how he had to turn back time.

As she walked she passed a plethora of odd creatures that no longer looked as dangers as she originally thought when she peered into the tent before. Many of the people that she originally saw were not practicing tricks with the creatures but instead were just taking care of them, grooming and feeding them in intricate ways. She watched a well-dressed lady from afar pick up what looked to be a moving stick from a tree of moving sticks, and place it on her shoulder. It was quite a sight to see as more magical sticks congregated around the lady, pinning for attention as well.

Unbeknownst to Emilia, Nicholas was not leading them to the exit from which they came from, no- he was taking Emilia to see one last creature.

Before going through one last flap, Nicholas turned to Emilia to speak.

"I have one last friend who is very special and can time travel for a short time period. You've been missing for over 4 hours, and he can take us back relatively quickly and you can go back to your friends no harm. He's just a little frightening at first glance but just give him a chance."

Emilia merely nodded, her fear for other creatures doesn't even come close to the fear she has for the one within herself.

Nicholas opened the flap, and lead the two of them into the new compartment. Before Emilia was not the awful motricity that she was expecting. Instead before her was none other then a lion cub, with the hind legs of what looked to be a horse of some sort. It's tiny beady eyes look up to the two as it gives a small squeak of acknowledgment.

"Hello Rafi, I've got a friend that needs your help." Speaking softly, Nicholas lead Emilia towards the creature.

Although she shouldn't be surprised, as she approached Rafi, she notices that he also had what looks to be dragon wings. It was a very interesting combination for what looked to be such a sweet creature.

"Just stroke his wings like this, and he'll take us to where we need to go."

Kneeling to join Nicholas, she began to stroke the young creature. As it began to purr in her hands Emilia started to feel a sensation of lightness, starting with her fingertips and quickly spreading to the rest of her body. Glancing up at Nicholas she could tell he was experience the same sensation, and his smile shone with pure bliss and his eyes were closed.

Just as quickly as the light feeling had come, it quickly disappeared. Looking questioningly at Nicholas, Emilia wasn't quite sure if the creature had done all of what Nicholas had promised. Yet, as he opened his eyes, he laughed.

"You're brilliant Rafi, thank you!"

Grabbing ahold of Emilia's hand he began to sprint in the direction of the entrance. Laughing wildly, Emilia was able to easily keep up due to her already present supernatural abilities. All around her creatures were a blur, yet she stayed focused, trying to look for the exit.

Suddenly Nicholas stopped, catching Emilia, before she ran ahead of him. Putting his free pointer finger to his lip he offered her a "shushing" gesture before pointing to what looked to be an opening in the flap before her and to her right. Just as she was about to ask him what they had stopped for she noticed an eye peeking through the opening. And it wasn't just any dark brown eye, it was hers from when she first discovered the zoo. Looking back at Nicholas, he had silent moved further from the open flap.

Without really much warning he walked completely through a wall, and without much of a reason to do otherwise, Emily followed him.

Later that day, Emily could barely find it in herself to repeat her short-lived adventure to Remus. Although he was her best friend, she felt as if her time spent at the magical zoo was such a unique experience that it was to remain unique and solely hers. She did on the other hand feel guilty for leaving him for even the short 5 minuets that he had lived, so she felt obligated to let loose a shortened version of her adventure.

The remainder of her day was spent enjoying mindless muggle activities with her family, and was finished with fireworks at the local park as usual. The three children all sat on a red checkered blanket, underneath the stars, staring up at the lights that illuminated the night. Of all the nights of their childhood, the night of the Tea Time fair was often one of their best.

* * *

 **A/N Just a fun chapter meant to allude to a certain Magizoologist that I am obsessed with. Anyways hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Childhood Part 3

(1970. November 12th)

The full moon illuminated the sky, just as it normally does every month. As always, two poor children lay in separate cellars, as their bodies began to warp at the moons first appearance. Their bones began to break, and their screams began to fill the night air. No silencing charms could be cast, for fear that the creatures would escape and that their families wouldn't be able to find them and keep them from the village in time. Although separated by the ground and many yards of land, their screams could be heard equally as well from either of their households.

In the mean time their agony would fill the air for many more minutes, until their transformation was complete. For many years this transformation had become such a monotonous task. Two families plagued with the same miserable existence, each and every month.

As the screams began lessening in frequency, Jane Fiddo glanced at her husband. Much like her, his face seems to be twisted into some sort of ugly grimace, as he listens to his child's obvious pain.

"Ya know, if we just take her to France, Julia told me of a wonderful healer that could prescribe a potion that she thinks could cure the disease itself!" Looking hopefully at her husband, the artificial excitement sounded foreign to even her own ears.

"Jane, we can't keep doing this. C'mon, its been years, and I think these healers are all rubbish. I think we'd best be spending our time just accepting the situation and looking up good healing potions." Pausing to look down at the coffee in his hands, Michael Fiddo frowned.

"You saw her spine last month, body changes in a 10-year-old are normal, but her spine breaking every month lately? This is getting ridiculous."

"I know. I can't stand to see her like this either, hopefully the potion that I picked up from the hospital will work. It's a shame that I don't work with potions often." Jane Fiddo sighed, grabbing the coffee from her husband's hands, she took a long gulp before standing.

"I'm going to check the wards and put the last two up, if you want to join me after your coffee." Standing slowly, Jane walked to the closet in their hallway and pulled on her winter cloak, before disappearing out their back door.

(1971. Early February)

"I don't know. I don't know. I. DON'T. KNOW." Gritting her teeth, Hope Lupin was fuming. She hadn't been so frustrated in such a long time, but here she was, with her fist clenched and a few tears threatening to escape her eyes, standing in the middle of her pristine kitchen.

"Hope, love. You need to calm down." Trying to remove some of her tension, Lyall Lupin stood and engulfed the frame of his wife in a rather secure hug.

"Hows I supposed to- to calm down when…" Trailing off on her thought, Hope began to cry, her tears immediately being soaked up by her husband's cotton shirt as he pressed her face to his chest.

"There's nothing we can do by this point. Muggle remedies or not, there is very little that all our galleons can buy that can cure our son, and I really suppose we ought to come to that realization." Pulling at his sleeve he began to wipe the tears from his wife's cheeks.

"I know we can't be wasting all your Ministry money on cures. I can't even imagine how many pounds you've spent on everything we've tried." Sighing once again, Hope immediately felt guilty for her sudden outburst. Her husband's job at the Ministry was good, and supported their family well, and here she was trying to use up all his well-earned wizard money on some useless potions.

"It's all right Hope. Remus is bright, and he will be okay, no matter his Lycanthropy."

"Do you think he'll get to go to that Hogwarts you went to when you were a child?" Only slightly startled by his wife's statement, Lyall led her to the kitchen table. Placing some tea before her he shrugged.

"I don't know Hope."

"Well, who will teach him how to get rid of big bad boggarts then?" Smiling at her joke, Hope took a sip of her tea, stirring a bit of honey into it as she waited for an answer.

"I suppose that I will have to. Or else, how will he know how to fend one off and save a pretty muggle lady in the nick of time?" Mimicking his wife's humor, he sat down beside her.

"You told me they weren't dangerous. Those Boggarts are just mean I thought." Pretending to pout, Hope Lupin took a few sips from her tea and looked teasingly at her husband.

"You weren't supposed to remember that lady. And to go back to your question, I don't know if Hogwarts will let him in. His birthday is coming up and I suppose we will find out then."

Satisfied with her husband's answer, the rest of the night was filled with light banter as it usually was in the Lupin household. Unbeknownst to the two parents though, their only child had heard all of what they had said. Sliding away from the wall that led to the kitchen, Remus quietly trudged off to his room. Although, his father's lessons would help him develop into a somewhat functional wizard, Remus was still disappointed. His own heart not as light and happy as his parents seemed to be, but instead heavy and tired, as he thought in disappointment at the fact that he would not attend Hogwarts as his father once did.

(1971. March)

"Happy birthday to youuuuu!" As the small group finished their out of tune rendition of Happy Birthday, Remus blew out the candles to his Lemon buttercream cake. Smiling at the company around him, his father clapped him on the back as his mother went to work cutting up the homemade cake before him.

Today was the 10th of March, and Remus Lupin had just turned 11 years old.

Laughter erupted from the eldest Fiddo sister as Remus chose to use his first bite of lemon cake as ammunition for a miniature food fight with his best friend. Not one to usually act so childish- or waste such good cake, Remus was in an exceptionally good mood.

Surrounded by his parents and the Fiddo family filled his heart with so much happiness he didn't think the day could get any better.

"Remus why did you have to pick lemon cake? You know chocolate is the bestttt."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know today was Emilia Fiddo's birthday. Oh, it isn't? Well eleven-year old's are only able to pick out their cakes and what they pick is best so I think you should just eat your cake and hush up." Sticking his tongue (with cake still in his mouth) out at Emily, the family around them laughed.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

Frowning slightly Lyall Lupin rose from the table and gestured to the group that he would be right back. As he made his way to the front door, he found it odd that somebody would be at the house at this hour. It was only noon which wasn't bad at all, but the family wasn't expecting anyone else to join them in their evening activities.

After only a few moments, he finally reached the door- pulling it open quickly, his eyes scanning the person before him and widening before he could even process the sight.

"Dumbledore, I wasn't expecting you."

"I know Mr. Lupin. May I come in?" pursing his lips and gesturing to a path around the man before him, Lyall Lupin only continued to stare.

"I don't think now is the best time Headmaster."

"I didn't suppose that you would be celebrating Remus's birthday so early in the day, I apologize for showing up unannounced… but I rather think it important that I speak to your family." Without waiting for another word, Dumbledore quickly stepped inside of the entry way, and brushed past the dumbfounded wizard.

As he slowly walked down the hallway he smiled at the scene before him in the kitchen. He knew rather well the children that sat in chairs, sloppily eating cake were lycanthropes, as well as magical, and nothing made him happier then discussing with them their attendance to Britain's only magical school. Clearing his throat quietly, but firmly enough to be heard, he attracted all of the attention in the room. Stepping into the dining room he smiled and nodded at the two families.

"Hello to the Fiddo's and the Lupin's. I am here to wish Remus a happy 11th birthday. My name is Albus Dumbledore, as you may know, and I am the headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizarding. I have come to deliver your letter of acceptance as well as discuss some precautionary procedures that our school is preparing for your attendance. If you don't mind me interrupting your party momentarily, I promise this discussion will take no more than fifteen minutes, as I too would want to get back to that Lemon cake if I was in Remus' shoes. "

Nodding dumbly, Remus rose to greet the older man. Wiping his hands on his trousers he went to guide Dumbledore to the living room.

"oh and might I invite Emilia as well."

Because the party was only made up of the two families, silently everyone rose to listen in the living area.

The two children sat on the couch across from the man with a very long beard and pointed hat, staring at him with wonder in their eyes. Emilia, due to her nervousness, and her shortness in stature, began to swing her legs back and forth off of the edge of the couch.

"I would like to congratulate both of you on your acceptance into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding. I only have a letter of acceptance for Remus, as your birthday isn't for another two months Emilia, but I promise that you will be receiving one as well on that day."

"As not to receive credit, where credit is not due, I must explain that I was not the mind behind our plan to protect you two during the full moon. A young man who I encountered during one of my travels this past year actually suggested a rather interesting pathway to protection. Our school has planted a rather rare Whomping Willow that will shield the out side world from your transformation, and you from the students of Hogwarts, while simultaneously allowing you two to attend school. Our healers on the grounds of Hogwarts are incredibly skilled as I would put my life in their hands. I can promise to you two that your condition will remain a heavily guarded secret, and your transformations as safe as possible." With a twinkle in his eye Dumbledore produced a letter from his cloak to hand to Remus, as well as a heavily browned letter for Emilia.

Confused as to what she was being handed to, upon reading the first few words, Emily knew that it was the strange boy from the festival that had suggested the magical tree to Dumbledore and secured her attendance at Hogwarts. Smiling with tears in her eyes Emily leapt up and proceeded to hug the tall wizard before her. Soon Remus joined in, and very quickly the whole family was speaking at once, questioning the headmaster and clapping the two children on their backs.

The rest of the day went by with an even more energetic buzz before. After many offers to stay, Dumbledore merely ate a piece of cake before departing for the rest of his duties.

The two families continued to celebrate the acceptance of their children into magical school, as well as the original birthday that they had set out to appreciate.

The day went by in a blur but would continue to be remembered as one of the best days of young Remus' life.

(1971. August)

A light breeze pushed Emily's shoulder length hair back and forth as she trotted behind her companions. Today both herself, Remus and her father were on the mission to collect all their school supplies and return home before 5pm for dinner. The children had just two weeks until they were to attend Hogwarts and excitement had been bubbling in the pits of their stomachs for months.

Excitingly enough the first object that they had set off to receive was their wands, and even more excitingly was the fact that Emily's wand was 11 and a half inches, with unicorn hair, aspen wood, and incredibly unyielding- whatever that means. Either ways, Emilia was incredibly proud to say that she now owned a wand that had chosen her- as the man at the shop had described.

Emilia's Gringotts Wizarding Bank visit was nothing short of exciting. She was well aware of her family tree going back many many generations, as well as her grandmum being quite well off due to her studies as a healer, but Emilia was not quite prepared for the trip into the middle of Gringotts vaults. She found her self at vault 225a, which held all of her inheritance as well as the wonderful gifts that her grandmum had left to her. Although the items within the vault was not quite a true fortune, to the eyes of the two eleven-year old's, it seemed like one.

After parting their ways with Dasloke, the goblin who was assigned to the family's various vaults, the three left Gringotts in favor or going to Flourish and Blotts to look for their books. While walking through the ally to their next destination, Emily couldn't help but giggle as she watched a boy with incredibly messy hair and round black glasses "test run" the newest Nimbus 1700 outside Quality Quidditch Supplies. Very quickly Emily realized it was James Potter, an old family friend on the broom.

Remus also let out a snort as James mounted the broom and wobbly kick off of the ground (surrounded by what looked to be his family and two staff members), and promptly nosedive into the ground.

"You don't suppose I can join the Quidditch team at Hogwarts Remus?" Emily whispered to her friend, as the walked out of hearing distance of the other boy's laughing.

"You're being cheeky Emily… but if that's the competition you're a shoe in."

The book store was also just as captivating as the other places that they children had shopped in. They managed to find their books (surprisingly a few of them in the used book section were decent enough to buy at a discounted prices), as well as ones that the children wanted to read for fun. Emily was particularly interested in the newest edition of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, so she wasn't sheepish at all when she had to reach around a rather plump boy who only let out a small squeak when he noticed her reach above him for the book. Emily apologized quickly before joining Remus and her father at the checkout.

The rest of the evening went by in another blur, as the three went from store to store. After receiving their robes (which took incredibly long due to a rather posh family insisting on the perfect robes for their "perfect pureblood son…" The mothers words not Emilia's), and other school supplies such as their cauldron, the children were absolutely knackered by the time they had reached their last destination. Before them were many wonderful looking pets, and the two had quickly decided on a beautiful brown and gray barn owl to share while at Hogwarts.

"What do you suppose we name her?" Remus asked Emily, knowing full well that she would already have a plethora of names at her minds disposal.

"Can was name her Ava?" Emily immediately answered.

The barn owl hooted softly as the two continued to stroke the feathers on its head.

"It looks like she likes that." Chimed in Mr. Fiddo as he smiled down at the two children.

Grinning at each other, Emilia and Remus, spoke, "Ava it is."

(1971. September 1st)

Anxiety welled in Emilia's stomach as both her and Remus pushed separate trollies at Kings Cross Station. The closer the traveled to platform 9 and ¾ the more Emilia felt like she was to throw up. Her face was becoming paler and paler and her hands were barely kept steady as she pushed her cart. Behind her, her parents chatted away with the Lupins, and in front of her, her sister rode at the end of the trolley. Today was the day that the two had been waiting years for, yet for some reason she couldn't stomach the fact that it was actually here.

Emilia swallowed the lump in her throat and blinked away the tears that were beginning to form in the corner of her eyes for what seemed like the 10th time. In her peripheral vision she saw platforms 6,7, and 8, pass by on her left. They were almost there.

Almost in slow motion, Emilia could see the Platform between 9 and 10 approaching, and as it was only just a few seconds away, it felt like minuets had passed, as she watched Remus and his family disappear into the arch way.

"Hold on Lisa… I-I'm going to go through that wall with Mum and Dad at a slight run and I don't want you to fall off." Speaking to stall for a few seconds, Emily waited for her sister to brace herself. By that moment she felt both her mother and father grip firmly on her shoulders as all three set off on a quick trot.

Forcing herself not to close her eyes, Emilia was incredibly disoriented as she passed through what looked to be a very solid wall, to the new train station before her. In all directions were children and families running around and boarding the train. It took Emilia's eyes a few seconds to spot Remus's who was in an alcove not far away.

As Emilia pushed her belongings next to Remus she finally stopped to breath. Looking up questioning at her parents she saw them smiling with tears in both of their eyes. At that very same moment it looked like Remus was to have the same talk with his parents as Emilia was to have with hers.

"Emilia we're very proud of you. Dumbledore is a wonderful headmaster and I know you will have a wonderful time at Hogwarts." Her father spoke with sincerity as he bent down to hug his daughter.

"Do promise to write us and keep Remus in check. Despite what your father thinks about those houses or whatever it is that Hogwarts does-"

"Jane I've explained the four houses dozens of times, how long will it take you to stop thinking in your Beauxbatons ways…" trailing off at the eye roll and laugh that his wife was giving him, Mrs. Fiddo continued to speak.

"What I was saying, is just write to us. Have a good time dear. It looks like you aught to be moving your stuff onto the train love. I am so proud of you, stay safe Emily."

After hugging her daughter, and then Remus, the families were forced to part as the children handed their luggage to the various station staff to help load it.

There were five minuets until the bus was to leave the station, and the number of children on the floor had decreased. Many families began to wave at their children who were sticking their heads and hands out of the windows and shouting last good byes.

It took only a few moments for Remus and Emily to find themselves a compartment to themselves.

As they smiled and waved to their families the slow pull of the train lurched them forward, as the station floor began to move away from them. It took only a few seconds before their parent's faces were too far for them to be seen in the crowd, and the train to pick up enough speed to be exiting the station.

It took a few minutes for Emilia's nerves to settle down, but once they had, she looked up at Remus and grinned.

"We're here."

"Crazy 'innit"

Before Emily could respond a soft knocking on the compartments door interrupted their short-lived conversation.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for the read. I am struggling with what house I want Emilia to be in, as it will mostly shape where I take the rest of the story. Drastically. If you have any opinions, and why (including plot points or what you would like to see) please do review and tell.**

 **I would love to hear any feedback if you have any. Again, as stated in my first authors note, updates will be spastic as I finish my spring term. I do have many ideas for this story though but would love to hear if you all have any. Have a good night.**

 **I continually edit as I read, so excuse my errors.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(1971 September 1st continued)

 _Before Emily could respond a soft knocking on the compartments door interrupted their short-lived conversation._

Emilia couldn't see past the red of the closed blinds. Jumping from her spot, she went to open the compartment door. Before her hand had even touched the handle, she came face to face with two people.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry! You didn't respond so I assumed it was empty!" A girl with hair colored as bright as a fire, stood before Emilia. Again, before Emilia could even speak, she was immediately cut off.

"Sev and I will just find another compartment, we saw that there were open ones down the way. Real sorry to interrupt."

The girl was about to make a dash down the hall, but before she could make it very far, she had collided with a different boy who emitted an almost animal like squeak. Emilia heard another long string of apologies from the red headed girl, and some additional high-pitched noises that resembled "it's okay."

Sticking her head outside of the compartment, Emilia, saw the girl and her companion helping up a rather stout looking boy. His shaggy, mousy brown hair fell just short of his eyes, Emilia smiled.

As the girl from before and her companion had already run off (Emilia caught the boy muttering something about the girl's clumsiness, and the reaction of the girl- which was to lightly shove him into the wall), Emilia went to grab the boy's bag that had fallen to the ground.

"You lookin' for a place to sit?" Emilia asked the boy.

"Uh- oh ye- yea. I haven't been able to find a-a free one yet. I'av only just gotten on though, I ne-nearly missed the train with me mum and gran…." Both his stammer and his affliction for rambling due to his social anxieties did not go unnoticed by both Emily and Remus.

"Well you can come sit with my friend and I." Emilia gestured to the two of them, as well as the opened compartment door.

"W-with you?" The boy's eyes, although seemingly impossibly, widened more than they had already. Standing now in the door of the compartment, Emilia handed him his bag and offered her hand to help with his trunk.

It didn't take much more convincing, as the boy was already scrambling into the compartment.

After a couple of hours, the three children had found themselves happily snacking on some candy that Emilia had bought from the trolley (with a few sickles she had stored in her trunk). They talked freely, and although the boy, whose name was found to be Peter Pettigrew, was rather shy, he too began to open up to the other two children.

"What house are you two hoping for? I don't really mind where I go as long as I got friends like you two!" Peter seemed almost euphoric as the other two merely smiled and looked at each other.

With a shrug Emilia responded with "I dunno. Probably Ravenclaw. I 'av a few family members that were in Ravenclaw, and I do enjoy reading and that seems pretty Ravenclaw-ey."

"Did you just say 'Ravenclaw-ey'" Remus let out a short laugh- Peter was quick to join in as he too added "And I'm guessing Remus would be in Ravenclaw too because his name starts with R and that's pretty Ravenclaw-ey too right?"

Conversation was quite similar for the majority of the ride until they were once again interrupted by a short and curt knocking on the door, before it quickly slid open.

"Hullo, you lot look like first years correct?" Without really waiting for an answer, a rather tall and lean, older looking boy began to talk.

"We're getting close to Hogwarts and you all should be getting dressed into your robes soon here. There are both boy's and girl's Lavatories at the end of the trolley if need. Once you exit the train, you will meet the grounds keeper, who will lead you by boat to the castle. Good luck at the sorting- I am Chester Coy, head boy and former prefect of the noble Ravenclaw house." Nodding at the three as if they were one, the boy turned on his heels and left as quickly as he came.

After the door of the compartment had shut with a soft click, Emilia stood and began to retrieve her robes from her trunk.

"I'll go try to find those lavatories he mentioned. You lot can get dressed in here and I'll just knock when I'm back."

"Alright Em, sounds good." Already assisting Peter with the same task of finding his robes, Remus nodded as his best friend.

As Emilia wandered down the hall, it was easy to find the toilet, as it appeared a short line of other younger girls had already formed. Sighing quietly, she inched her way closer to the wall, as to not take up space in the hallway for oncoming traffic.

After letting her mind wander while staring at the patterns on the wall opposite of her for a few moments, Emilia's gaze shifted to the few people that had begun to line up behind her. While the line seemed to be moving quickly into to what looked to be like a single stall taking up the space of a compartment, there were still about 5 people ahead of her.

Glancing at the person whom stood behind her, Emilia's eyes caught those of the most vibrant emerald green that she had ever seen.

"Oh hey, you're the girl who knocked earlier." Emilia nodded at the red head.

"Oh yea! I'm sorr-"

Really before she could continue another long ramble of unnecessary apologies, Emilia was the one to cut her off.

"It's no problem really. In fact, you and your friend could have sat with Remus and I. We only ended up having one other join us, and I don't really know many other people on the train." Again, giving the other girl a reassuring smile Emily stepped forward as it seemed another girl had exited the lavatory.

"Well that's very kind of you. If I had known that we would have met such bad company in the compartment that we had chosen, I would have picked yours. Some boys were being really rotten to my friend and I, but we've been stuck with them all train ride. I didn't want to be rude and leave you know?"

Nodding with both understanding and sympathy, Emilia again shuffled forward before speaking.

"I can understand what you mean. I'm sorry your company hasn't been too kind too you. We met a boy named Peter- the one you accidentally knocked over. He's quite nice. Oh- by the way, I'm Emily." Reaching out her hand for the other girl to shake, her counterpart smiled sheepishly, as her cheeks were flooded with red.

"I'm Lily. Lily Evans terribly sorry I haven't introduced myself yet. My friend was Severus, whom you saw earlier. Hey if you talk to Peter, do you mind apologizing to him one last time from me? I feel awfully terrible for pushing him over still."

Giving a small laugh the memory of the incident, Emilia nodded. By now, she found herself at the front of the line about to enter the restroom.

"I'll see you at the sorting. I've got to get dressed quick. Sounds like we'll be there soon, and there's others after you that need to get dressed! Talk to you later Lily!" Disappearing into the compartment Emilia smiled to herself in the mirror before her.

Quickly stripping down to put on her robes and plain uniform, she took a deep breath in before straitening her black tie and exiting the compartment. She found herself with Remus and Peter once again, just 10 minutes before the train stopped at the station.

When the train had finally came to its stop, Emilia couldn't help but grab Remus' hand for reassurance as thoughts of uncertainty began to run through her mind, and a knot began to form in her stomach. They were almost, unofficially, officially at Hogwarts. They just needed to exit the train station, go _by boat_ (?) and enter Hogwarts for their official house sorting.

It probably wasn't the time for Emilia to mention that she still couldn't swim well **and** had an awful fear of drowning.

Through the hustling, large crowd, and intense excitement, Emilia, Remus and Peter had managed to both stay together and follow the large man named Hagrid to the boats. Along the way another boy named Anthony had joined the group. He had buzz cut hair and a toothy smile that seemed to be permanently plastered on his face. The lot didn't seem to mind each other much as all their attention was focused on the castle that would be appearing before them any minute now.

While the sounds of water lapping up against the charmed boats was prominent, the foreboding muttering felt like it was amplified to be even louder. After a long day, all the children were excited to finally reach their destination.

Like magic, the castle appeared before them. Nearly every child gasped in excitement and Remus looked to Emilia, who didn't quite catch his gaze, as she was staring wide eyed in amazement at their new school. He couldn't blame her, as he too was finding it hard to control the excitement that welled within his stomach. It was difficult to process the scene before them. Floating lamps illuminated the dark lake below them, the boats magically propelling themselves forward too.

The boat ride wasn't long, but from the size of the lake it surly should have lasted longer. Nevertheless, the children soon found themselves docked and stepping carefully from boats. No matter how wet their shoes should have been, _something,_ was keeping their toes from freezing over. Emilia gripped Remus' hand, as hers began to clam up.

The Giant led the first years to the castle doors.

Stumbling forward the crowd was shuffled from the protection of the giant to that of a rather stern looking witch named Professor McGonagall. Peering above from her wire glasses she ushered the group through the main entrance and to the large doors of another hall. Emily could hear chattering coming from the other side. From her readings, and the stories she knew what was to come. Past the doors was the great hall, and at the front of that, was where they were to be sorted.

She didn't listen to the introduction that the witch gave, nor the instructions either. With each passing moment her face became hotter and her heart began to pound harder and harder. Her hand never left Remus'.

In a blink of an eye (or at least it felt like that), she found her self at the front of the great hall. Hundred of eyes on her- well actually just the first years in general- as the sorting had begun.

 _Adols, Ambers, Biks, Black, Boccoms… Fiddo._

Her hand slid from Remus' and unable to feel her body as it was shaking so violently, she found her way to the front of the group. Clambering up to the stool, sitting on it and feeling a reassuring hand on her shoulders, the hat was placed on her head.

It took only a moment really- it felt like ages and yet the hat only whispered the beginning of a sentence in Emilia's ears before erupting with the name of her new home.

Some students clapped, but her house let out the loudest cheers. Emilia was numb. Walking forward she was welcomed with many head nods as the clapping continued. Finding her way to an empty seat, she sat.

The sorting continued. Glancing down, her black tie had changed to green and silver. And somehow that was that. Her friends didn't join her that night. In fact, Remus was only able to give her one desperate glance, before being swept up by his fellow house mates, and all of his new-found friends. He was greeted by Sirus Black, and later James Potter and Peter Pettigrew followed them. He looked happy- probably the happiest he had ever been.

Emilia was happy for him; however, she was only eleven, and as she sat across the hall, with the perfect view of her best friend, and the many friendly faces that she had met on the train, tears began to well in her eyes. She couldn't control it, and it was quite an embarrassing scene, as older students either sneered or sympathetically nodded her way. It took not just until the end of the sorting, but until the end of dinner, when Headmaster Dumbledore gave his goodnight parting speech, for somebody to speak to Emilia.

"Come on now. You're here quit the sniveling and follow us back to the dorms."

While the unfamiliar boy's words held no sympathetic meaning, nor softness, his eyes showed more understanding then Emily expected. Nodding quickly, she wiped the tears from her eyes, grabbed one last pastry before quickly following in line with the other first years. She never did quite learn who that boy was, nor would she ever remember him really.

As expected the dorms to the house of snakes was located deep in the dungeons, below the black lake, and the only way to enter was to prick your finger on the sharp gem located at the bottom center of the portrait to the right of the entrance. Once your blood had been recorded you were able to come and go as you pleased for the rest of your Hogwarts years. It really just functioned through recording your dna as the muggles do, but being the Slytherin house, blood would be the preferred method. Surly a pureblood wizard wouldn't just spit on a gem- that would be tacky. So here they were, first years trembling as those with faint of hearts pretended the sharp pain didn't have an effect, and the older Slytherins watched and greeted their new members, as they entered through the doorway.

The whole process didn't take long, and Emilia soon found herself towards the back of the group, when everyone had gathered in the common room.

Most of the older students had since gone to bed, a few stayed to watch.

The prefects gave their speeches, directed them to their respective rooms, and like snakes let out of a box, they all split off for bed in a mad dash.

Emilia said hi to her new roommates, everyone was cordial enough- and only quickly changed before going to bed.

For the first time in a long time, she felt hopelessly and completely alone.

Emilia awoke far before her roommates, and even before the sun. Unable to sleep much longer she rose and quickly gathered her items to begin the day. Something stopped her though. She set her toiletries down and her fresh uniform and rummaged around her trunk for some muggle paper and pen.

Sitting on her bed she paused before writing her letter.

 _Dear Nicholas,_

 _Remus and I weren't sorted in the same house. I've been put in Slytherin_. I feel as lonely as I have ever felt. _I hope in your travels that you have stayed safe. Tell Tiki and Rafi I say hi._

 _Love,_

 _Emilia_

Her eyes only scanned it for a second before she called for Ava. Not really sure how one sends a letter from the bottom of the lake, she followed her barn owl who flew to the door of her dorm, giving her almost a patronizing stare. Opening the door, she disappeared down the hall. Assuming the letter would reach its destination, Emilia continued to get ready for the morning.

By the time she had finished showering her roommates were just beginning to rise for the new day.

"How did you get up so early? I can barely roll out of bed. Usually my house elves need to drag me out of it!" Suddenly exclaimed a girl with brunet hair.

Before Emily could respond, another cut in.

"Oh for sure, me too! Me mum always gets on me for being a proper lady and how a proper lady must never be late, but what I don't understand is having to get up so early all the time."

Smiling at the other girls Emilia spoke. "I couldn't sleep and find it better to just get up then to lay in bed. I'm headed to the great hall for breakfast if anyone would like to join me."

As it seemed, none of the other girls were nearly prepared for the day, as they scrambled about, muttering how their house elves are usually there to assist them, and that they weren't really even sure where everything was packed in their enchanted trunks.

Shrugging to herself, Emilia grabbed her new school bag before leaving for the great hall.

It wasn't that difficult to find her way, as the Slytherin common room seemed to be tucked away in some corner of the dungeon. Only one staircase could you see your way up to the 7th floor. That was the very same one to take to the great hall.

She didn't see many others aside from the professors and a hand full of older students at each house table. As hers was the furthest from the entrance, Emilia had a moment to fully appreciate the view before her. Light trickled in from the large glass windows, and above her was a nice and blue sky, despite the fact that the sun was still rising in an pallet of oranges and reds outside. Taking a seat at one of the table somewhere towards the middle, Emilia began to eat a few poached eggs and toast. It wasn't long before people began to trickle in at an increasing rate, and the hall was soon full.

Emilia received her schedule, and once again was left in relative solitude as she ate her breakfast scanning through what her day would look like.

Monday

9:30-10:50am Herbology (w: Ravenclaw) 1hr 20 m.

11:00am- 12:15am Charms (w: Ravenclaw) 1 hr 15m.

2:00pm – 3:30 Transfiguration (w: Gryffindor) 1 hr 30m.

4:00pm – 5:00pm Flying lessons (w: Hufflepuff) 1hr

Tuesday

9:30am- 11:00am Potions (w: Gryffindor) 1 hr 30m.

11:15 am- 12:30 History of Magic (w: Hufflepuff) 1hr 15 min.

2:00 pm- 3:30pm Defense Against the Dark Arts (w: Ravenclaw) 1 hr 30m.

3:45pm -4:45pm Herbology (w: Gryffindor) 1 hr

Wednesday

9:30am -11am Transfiguration (w: Gryffindor) 1hr. 30m

11:15am-12:30 Defense Against the Dark Arts (w: Ravenclaw) 1hr 15m.

2:00pm- 3:30 Flying Lessons (w: Hufflepuff) 1hr 30 m.

3:30pm – 4:30pm Charms (w: Ravenclaw) 1hr

4:45- 5:45 Herbology (w: Ravenclaw) 1hr

Thursday

10:00am- 12:15 Potions (w: Gryffindor) 2hr 15 min

1:30pm- 2:45pm History of Magic (w: Hufflepuff) 1 hr 15 m.

3:00- 4:00 Defense Against the Dark Arts (w: Ravenclaw) 1 hr.

11:00pm -12:00am Astronomy (w: Gryffindor) 1 hr

Friday

11am-12:00pm Charms (w: Ravenclaw) 1hr

2:00-3:00 Flying Lessons(w:Hufflepuff) 1 hr

3:15-4:15 History of Magic (Hufflepuff) 1hr

Note: All students are expected to utilize the following given map, to come be at class on time. Meal times are as follows:

Breakfast: 7:00am -9:00am

Lunch: 12:00-2:00pm

Dinner: 4:30- 6:30pm

 _Please speak to your head of house or a Prefect if you are facing any troubles._

Smiling to herself, Emilia was excited for her first day of class. As it was a Thursday, Emilia was pleasantly surprised to find that her classes did not start until 10:00. Noting that it was only 8, she finished her food quickly before returning to her dorm room.

Her room was completely empty upon her return. Taking a moment to organize her trunk, she grabbed all her books for the day and her parchment and quill. Deciding to read for the remaking hour and a half before she had to leave for Potions, Emilia actually began to look through her potions book, writing down a few first day notes while she was at it.

Entering the potions room alone, Emilia had found herself at her class in only 5 minutes. Turns out potions was just down the hallway from her common room. Entering quietly, she was greeted by the shout of a familiar voice.

"Em! I was looking all over for you this morning. I've saved you a seat."

Sitting in the front row was Remus, smiling at her with his lopsided smile, his statement was followed by a few childish giggles and taunts as his new Gryffindor friends watched Emilia go from startled to excited.

"Sure thing Rem."

Sitting behind him were both the two boys that he had sat with earlier- Sirius Black and James Potter. To the right was Peter alone, but facing the other 4.

"How was your morning Remus?"

"It was great! I'm rooming with all of this lot, and they could barely drag themselves out of bed. Had to basically round them all up and might'av well just put on their socks and shoes for them!" As his comment had set off a series of mild assaults from his new-found friends, Emilia stifled a laugh. Shaking her head at the lot, she watched as more and more Gryffindor and Slytherin first years entered the potions room. She recognized a few people from the train, but the rest were a all fresh faces. She knew she would learn their names soon enough.

Just as it turned 10:00 a rather round looking man, with very pink cheeks came bounding in. Clapping his hands together and walking to the front of the room he began to speak.

"Good morning, good morning first years! As many of you know, I am Professor Slughorn. I am the head of the great house of Slytherin, but none of you Gryffindors worry, I have a soft spot for those who are brave at heart. It takes a certain type of person to stomach the intensity of many of the potions that you will be brewing with me in your 7 years. Today's first lesson will be rather dry, but suppose that's all right as we need to go over many basics for the school year!"

Professor Slughorn rambled and for the majority of the class went over safety precautions, random facts, and expectations before diving right into their first potion. Emilia and Remus worked like a well-oiled machine. Their objective wasn't very difficult, as their task resembled a muggle science project. They just need to add various ingredients at certain times to make it change colors, and textures. They were to record their results after each stage (written on the chalk board), and bottle up a small flask of it.

It was no surprise that come the end of the class, many of the first years were sweating, and somehow Remus and Emilia were completely composed, and had completed their task to perfection.

"Ah well who might you two be?" Professor Slughorn had somehow snuck his way up from behind. Emilia turned to respond.

"I'm Emilia, that's Remus."

"You're in my house Emilia, aren't you?"

"Yes Professor." Bowing her head, both her and Remus watched him lift each vile to his face and examine it closely before reading their little chart that they made.

"This is perhaps the best first lab I have seen in quite a while. Congrats my children. 5 points to Gryffindor and Slytherin." Professor Slughorn walked to the front of class, conjuring a basket for the others to put their vials and notes into for a grade.

Beaming at each other, the children began to pack up quickly for lunch (it felt like they just had breakfast, yet Emilia's stomach rumbled with hunger).

Throughout the day Emilia met many other first years and while she didn't see Remus or his friends for the remainder of the day, she knew that she would have Astronomy with them that night.

Their classes went by in a breeze and as quickly as Thursday had ended, Friday came to a close as well. By the time it was Saturday, Emilia had been exposed to more magic, and more people then she would have thought. So excited with her new school, by the time Saturday came she had completely forgotten that it was the night of the full moon. She would be transforming in the Womping Willow.

At 9:00pm the two children met at the entrance of the great hall. It was almost curfew and most of the students had gone back to their rooms. Standing tall, was Dumbledore awaiting for the school healer to accompany the two to where they would be transforming.

Leading the 3 out of the castle as quickly and discreetly (perhaps he cast a notice me not charm) as possible, the group soon found themselves in front of large tree that's branches were twisting and swinging violently as if it was in a storm that nobody else could see.

Silently, Dumbledore lifted his wand and cast a spell. Instantly the tree fell still, and he led the way through a small tunnel that began at the bass of the tree (impossible to see while it was moving.)

After walking through the dark and cold underground tunnel, the children soon found themselves in makings of a house. It looked like a rather old and run down home, but a home nonetheless.

"Your parents informed me that you two have transformed together before. This will be no different and we will be leaving you two here for the night."

With sadness in the children's eyes, they just nodded. By the time the other two had left, the children began to explore the home that they were in. It only took another hour before the excruciating pain had come, and the children's screams had turned into howls. Despite the fairy tale they had been living for the past few days, there were still monsters in their closets- or rather (much more obviously), with in themselves.

A/n thank you for reading. More to come for their first year.


	6. Chapter 6

(Chapter 6)

9:30am Herbology was honestly lame. Emily- who had grown up in a fairly secluded home, surrounded by the nature that she often explored in her youth, was so bored by the subject at hand she had resorted to digging small holes in the dirt before her- repeatedly with no objective or pattern. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that she was with a bunch of Ravenclaws, whom she would have thought would have been a lot more intelligent then the lot she was stuck with. Or maybe it was because it was a Monday. Either way, she couldn't help but sit silently at her station, done before the rest of her classmates.

Their task at hand was to plant 5 different magical plants into 5 different soil types, with 5 different liquid solutions. Each had different potting techniques, and care instructions though. Not difficult when you followed the notes, directions AND book that was there to aid them… yet, somehow it had taken the whole hour and twenty minuets for the class to set up their complete project and label them (there was no muggle tape so instead they had to resort to carving their initials into each pot with a simple spell.)

Emilia would have usually been people watching, or at least trying to associate with her fellow classmates but the memory of her first Monday Herbology class often replayed in her mind (and quickly reminded her to shut up).

 _"Hello, do you mind if I sit here?" Looking up from her bench Emilia immediately noticed a pair of soft blue eyes. Before her stood a girl, slightly shorter then herself with her hair braided and with dirt already on her hands- embedded in her nails too (class hadn't even started yet)._

 _"Oh, yea sure no problem." Moving closer to the edge of the bench, the other girl sat beside Emily._

 _"My name is Baily Dodds, Ravenclaw if you haven't noticed." Motioning to her tie and waiting for an answer, Emilia smiled at the girl._

 _She could barely get out her name, which in it's rush sounded too much like 'Emily Fidoh' before the Herbology professor had stood to speak._

 _On their first day, much like the other classes 'first days' they were to just go over expectations and rules before 'diving right into' their first assignment. Their first assignments had all been complete jokes- at least to Emilia's perception. Potions was to mix together simple ingredients and record it. Charms was to swish your wand in a circle and create sparks. It wasn't any kind of spell, it wasn't really even to "harness your powers." To Emilia's understanding it was just to see if the students could hold their wands and move them in a circle._

 _And while the rest of the classes had similar objectives and tasks, Emily had hoped that being a magical kid, at a magical school, would be more about learning to be a great magical witch, and less like muggle primary where you're treated like a complete idiot just for being young. To make matters more infuriating, the tasks did take forever for everyone to grasp and understand because they were young, and it seemed like everyone was completely gob smacked by the simple tasks put before them!_

 _By the time 9:30 am, Monday Herbology had come, Emilia was fairly used to the hand holding, busy work 'assignments' they had been given. This was class was no different._

 _Bailey Dodds was nice enough to 'volunteer' to be Emily's partner when the class had finally split to begin their first assignment of planting two 'rare' flowers that emitted light when they bloomed (yea, like they'd give a class of 11-year olds 40 seeds of a 'rare' plant, Emilia had thought)._

 _The two worked nice enough together until the vary last 10 minuets of class._

Emilia cringed as the memory continued to replay in her mind.

 _Almost done with the plotting of their second plant, Emilia had begun to add the second solution that the book notes instructed them to add._

 _"Oh Emily, you don't need to do that, its not on the board." Grabbing the cup with the new water and nutrients right out of Emily's hands and placing it to the side, Baily started to add the original plain water to it that they had put for the first plant._

 _"But Baily, the book says to add thi-"_

 _"I've already read that book and no it doesn't." The girl, with a smile still plastered on her face snapped at Emily._

 _Obvious to Emily, due to the girls rather permanently looking rough and hands, and rambling previously about other plants in the nursery, she liked to garden. Or at least, this Herbology class was going to be some sort of new home to her._

 _While Emilia, knew she should leave the subject, or should have at least taken a zero on the assignment for the sake of keeping a possible friendship, her inherent pride immediately got in her way._

 _Without even asking she poured the second solution into the plant._

 _Really in a way, the following events were completely Baily Dodds fault, but if you were to ask any other Ravenclaw in the room they'd say something along the lines of 'that freak Emily just threw the pot at the other girl, and it had acidic solution on it so it totally burned poor Baily Dodds!'(Slytherins would just call Baily a dunce and not add to the conversation)._

 _That wasn't true, but as eleven-year olds are- they're dramatic. In a quick match of female dominance, Emilia had found herself attempting to pull the pot out of an upset Baily's hands. This is of course the inopportune time where reason struck, and Emilia had decided that this argument wasn't worth it, and had let go of the pot. Unlucky for Emilia the pot flung itself into the chest of Baily and her robes began to sizzle faintly._

 _Emilia immediately grabbed the bucket of water near her and splashed it at a screaming Baily whose robes were still sizzling._

 _The sizzling stopped, Professor Sprout bounded over to figure out what had happened. Baily was sobbing- it was almost pathetic how upset she was when she was in no physical pain._

 _Professor Sprout had taken away 5 points from Slytherin for the "nasty attack" but before leaving, had asked how Emilia had known to throw water on Baily to stop the minor burn from occurring._

 _Emilia's only response was "I read the book."_

 _That day Emilia didn't make any friends like she had hoped._

Cringing inwardly again at the events that had transpired in her first class, she sat back in her seat and counted down the minuets until class was over. Digging more holes in the dirt her partner had returned.

"That was quick. I was gone for less than 2 minutes and you finished the last pot?"

"Severus, you know this isn't hard. Also, it was more like 5 minuets"

"I saw Lily on her way to Flying Lessons. Couldn't continue with out scaring her first. She's going to be dreadful again and I know it." Smiling softly at the thought of his best friend, Emilia thought of hers too. Or rather, the person who was her best friend.

It was already the beginning of October, and the first month of classes had gone by quickly. Despite their separate houses, Emilia saw Remus often, everyday but Friday she had classes with Gryffindor. She no longer sat with Remus in Potions due to the Potion Partner assignments given on the second week. While she often sat in the middle of her classes, usually with other Slytherin housemates that she got on with well enough (usually because they didn't speak much), she wished she could sit by Remus in all of her classes.

He always seemed like he was in the middle of a laugh when he was with those other boy, and whenever she appeared he'd somber up and ask how she's doing and was polite enough. But that was the problem. They've been friends their whole life! Why did he feel the need to get all serious all the time and be polite towards her? Additionally, she always felt so left out, as she often heard those boys whispering about plans in the common room- the very one that she can't enter because she's a Slytherin.

She often wondered if the entryway to the Gryffindor common room some sort of battle with a magical creature. How else would you prove your Gryffindor bravery? Either way, she felt very confused around that lot, as Remus was her first and very best friend, but seemed to be some sort of stranger to her now (or maybe she was exaggerating but she still wasn't sure?)

Despite her incident during Herbology, the Slytherins do seem like a lot that sticks together. She had made a few friends within her house and didn't seem to find herself without company during her classes.

In fact, the very thought of what sparked her friendship with her Herbology Partner caused her to actually smile.

" _And students, I will be assigning new partners for the full term as I have seen your abilities last week!" Professor Slughorn looked completely pleased with him self when he had split the class into their new partners and rearranged the new groups. Not surprisingly enough, the Slytherins had all ended up together and to the left of the class (this had only upset two different groups though), and four particularly gifted students had wound up at the front of the class room._

 _Emilia was one of these students, and she wasn't very happy with her new partner, Severus Snape._

 _As the class had continued with a small lecture and the parting of ways to complete the beginning draft of a simplified healing potion, Emilia was absolutely livid with her partner._

 _He didn't allow her to cut up or grind any of the ingredients, while somehow simultaneously giving her flack for not helping out enough. The two didn't talk._

 _As he continued to work, and Emilia merely gathered up ingredients and placed them nearby, she watched as he moved. Stirring the pot 12 times clock wise, adding frogs egg and stirring again 3 times counter clockwise, Emilia watched as the potion turned a dark purple._

 _Without saying a word (having learned her lesson in Herbology) she quickly dropped the inch of unicorn hair in, while Severus' back appeared to be turned to read the instructions. He was supposed to do that directly after stirring the potion, but when it still turned dark blue, Emilia figured it was all right. She wouldn't dare obviously temper with 'Severus' potion' as he seemed to be fairly controlling._

 _When he had turned to add the next few ingredients (after a 3 minuet wait) Severus did almost a double take (not noticed to Emilia) as he quickly read over the last few instructions again. Glancing at the girl beside him who had just turned to gather what was needed for the last step of the potion his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, before his expression had gone blank. Almost finished with the potion by the time Emilia returned he spoke._

" _You can add the last few lizards egg and stir it. I'll grab the bottles."_

 _Turning quickly, he didn't watch her, and upon his return wasn't surprised when the potion had turned crystal clear as it should have._

 _Class ended shortly after that, and the two quickly ran off to catch up with their respective Gryffindor friends. It wasn't until Herbology at the end of the day, when the two saw each other again._

" _Okay, as we planted the Everlight yesterday, today we are to all check up on our hopefully now sprouting plants and add some more Acidic solution to both the plants now. Be very careful with the solution! After that we will return for our lecture and begin our next potting. Please remember to keep your stations clean as this will be yours for the rest of the year!"_

 _Due to the incident yesterday, Emilia wasn't surprised to find that her station was missing both of its plants, and the day's previous partner. Sighing to herself, she began to gather two more pots and figured she'd just be a day late on these plants before a voice spoke behind her._

" _Here's mine. I was alone yesterday so we'll be partners now."_

 _Severus set his two plants down and begun to add the solution to them both. Him and Emilia sat beside each other at the center benches and waited for the Professor to explain their new task._

 _They worked well together- which was lucky since the were partners in two classes now._

" _Hey Severus, do you want to sit together at lunch later?"_

" _No, I'm meeting Lily at lunch in the court yard and we're just grabbing sandwiches."_

" _Oh okay." While Emily was a bit disappointed, Severus frowned and just thought her to be a tad bit pathetic. His best friend was in Gryffindor too so why is she acting like she lost hers? While he wanted to remain unsympathetic a part of him felt for the other girl._

" _I'll save you a seat at dinner."_

"Come on Emily aren't you just so excited to head to History of Magic with those Hufflepuffs?"

"I don't mind them. My partner is nice enough."

"Your partners an idiot."

Unable to contain her laughter, or come up with a valid comeback, Emilia merely swatted at Severus before the two set off for the next class.

* * *

 _Dearest Emilia,_

 _This is my new owl Barns. He's not a barn own. As you know I am still traveling in Africa this term with my father so please don't send your owl after me. I really don't want you to be with out an own for weeks or months just because they're searching for me and I'm so busy to respond I might forget to write you back or even feed your owl and that would be atrocious. Ava was so patient last letter though and actually saved me in a pinch and was quite a great companion these past few months I'm actually saddened to see her go, but that is why I have sent both owls. Hopefully Ava has shown Barns the way to you. He really likes plums if you have any to give him- I think the great hall has them at lunch._

 _Anyways, congratulations on Slytherin! It is a very hard-working and unified house, despite their reputation. I hope you have found yourself with some more friends by this time as your lot does try to stick together. Don't pay any mind to what others have to say, and I'm sure you and Remus' friendship will be fine. You are not alone as you have both me and him and your family, and Rafi and so many others here for you. Okay well not actually there but there for you in spirit._

 _My travels have been amazing. Every time my father and I travel I do find myself learning more and more each day about myself and about our creatures. We aren't doing a traveling zoo's right now, but we still have our friends with us. I do miss my mother though as she is still in the states working and we will be un able to see her until Christmas._

 _Please do tell me about how these past few months have been for you. I wish you all the best._

 _With Love,_

 _N.S_

"Whose giving you love now?" Emilia jumped before whipping around to one of her dormmates, who was peering over her shoulder.

"Blimey Addi, anyone tell you how to mind your own business." Pushing the other girl off her bed all while laughing, the other girl moved away. Her long brown hair swirled around her waist as she twirled around to go back to her bed.

"I was just curious what got you in a mood and I don't have siblings so sorry if that was rude."

"Oh it's no bother. Just a friend from home, I'm about to write to him so I figured I'd re read his letter before doing so."

Before the other girl, Addison could respond, a third roommate spoke.

"Good. Does that mean you'll be getting rid of that disgusting beast soon here? I was afraid it was going to attack me all last night." Turning up her nose, Elizabeth Mulch (Pureblood, very rich as she would let you know) scoffed.

"Yes Elizabeth. I'm getting rid of Barns now. Just need to finish up my letter and give 'em a few plums."

"Good. Anyways as I was saying, I wrote my parents to tell them about that Lily girl in our Astronomy and they found out she's one of those mudblood… And when my parents questioned about it they had the audacity to call me a disgrace because I have an A in that class."

"Acceptable isn't even that bad Elizabeth." Their fourth roommate Nancy Darling chimed in (but with a unenthusiastic tone).

"I know but my parents seem to find it unbelievable that a mudblood could do better then me, but lets think about this for a second… Astronomy is super late and don't those muggles have a fascination with the stars anyways? It's not my fault I'm not perfect at it!" Ending her rant with a small cry of frustration she flopped down on her bed in a very unlady like fashion.

"You can't be perfect at everything Liz." Emily, though not usually one to sympathize with the others (especially while they used such foul language) kind of understood where she was coming from.

"Ew don't call me Liz. My name is Elizabeth, and my mum thinks it's a beautiful name and so do I, so use it in full. Are you done with that letter yet! I want that stupid owl out!"

"Sure thing, my queen. Letters done, owl is out, will never call you Liz again. Got it." Sarcastically replying and rolling her eyes, when her back was turned to the others had become apart of her every day rituals.

"Thank you Em."

* * *

(October 31st. Feast)

"Welcome all to our Halloween feast. We have many special treats for you tonight! Curfew has been extended to 11pm as we hope you all will explore the corn maze, pumpkin smashing, curse or treat, and various other exciting events around Hogwarts grounds. All will begin at 8pm after dinner. Our prefects and upper years have been working very hard to bring to you tonight's festivities. Enjoy the food and fun tonight!"

Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye, stepped down and walked back to his seat at the heads table. As food appeared the excitement buzzed through the air- the students began to speak all at once.

"Did you even know stuff was going on tonight?" The guy next to Severus spoke before Emilia could- asking the same question as her.

"No, I didn't Avery, I was under the impression that nobody did."

"Well actually my brothers said they usually did this but it's obvious that the Gryffindorks or annoying Hufflepuffs have more of a say as nothing is actually scary or any fun."

"I haven't heard that Mulciber. Also, who says GryffinDorks. They're just losers." Laughing at their own (lame) jokes, Emilia rolled her eyes. Ever confused by the company Severus chose to keep, she just begun to add food to her plate.

Emilia didn't know that anything was going on tonight but was beginning to wonder if Remus and his friends knew. Thinking back to their short moment in the library the other night, she shook her head to herself.

 _"Severus I'm meeting Remus here. I told you a thousand times. I don't know why you think its so weird, when you're also meeting Lily, a GRYFFINDOR, as well." Pushing past Severus who had been telling her meeting Remus was a bad idea (since the common room, which was already a long walk up 3 flights of stairs and down a long hallway), she continued to the doors of the library. She waited for him as she opened the doors and let him go in first though._

 _"I'm just saying that Sirius Black and James Potter are jerks and I don't understand how to can be friends with Remus when he spends his time with those insufferable people."_

 _"Oh, you're one to talk. You know Remus has been my best friend for forever. Longer then you and Lily have been friends. And the company you keep is a whole lot cruder anyways. Just leave me alone."_

 _This time she didn't wait for him as she bounded through the door and went towards the back-center tables to where the others were seated in a huddle whispering._

 _"I'm just saying Remus, where ever you cooked up this recipe is brilliant!" Sirius clapped Remus on the back, while James began to speak._

 _"Yea I'm so excited for the Halloween feast tomorrow. This will be great!"_

 _"What are you boys up to? We have studying to do if you all want to pass Transfiguration and Charms with more than a troll." The boy's heads immediately split apart as they stared wide eyed at Emilia._

 _"Good thing you're here. Em I really need the help as I actually do have a troll in Charms right now." Spoke Peter in an exasperated tone._

 _"Hey, I'm better then you at Transfiguration anyways!" Sirius suddenly shouted before the Library lady quickly shushed him._

 _That seemed to loosen the other lot up as they all too began to complain about their grades (Emilia knew that Remus and James were doing just fine but took their feeble excuses anyways)._

Nudging Severus with her elbow she whispered to him so that the other wouldn't hear.

"Want to go to all the other activities with me and try to find Lily?"

Not even looking at her, he just shook his head.

Emilia thought to her self that she would have to try to find Remus before the night begun, however before she could even really think of what her plan would be a loud scream erupted down at the other end of the Slytherin table.

It all happened fairly quick but in less then a second, Emilia was covered in some sort of sticky substance. It took her a few minuets to process that the liquid was some sort of green goo, and another few second before she processed the horrible singing above her head.

" _Ickle wickle Slytherins,_

 _Find themselves at home again,_

 _Covered in slime from the great sea,_

 _Happy, Happy Halloween!"_

It didn't take a genius to realize that Peeves the poltergeist had just pranked the whole of the Slytherin house- yet as the great hall erupted in both laughter and outraged screams, Emilia knew who was truly behind the stunt.

Shaking her head and rolling her eyes, she recognized the goo as the Halloween "Ooblec" that they made at home.

Emily whispering "Remus blood hell," barely managed to reach Severus's ears before his eyes narrowed and he was already thinking up what his friends would do to retaliate.

Yet as he watched Emilia flick the goo from her shoulders and back (how did she know how to get it off so quickly?) and smile to herself, Severus knew he wouldn't be telling anyone that night.

He quickly began to mimic Emilia's motions as well.

The rest of the night was spent in all great fun (after Professor Dumbledore had assisted the Slytherins in cleaning themselves off, while tutting about how mischievous Peeves was).

Despite the fact that she had tried to find Remus, she ended up spending the rest of the night with her dormmates. As it turned out Addison was quite brilliant at directions and finding their way out of the maze (which made them the fasted group that night- they won a chocolate frog each) and Emilia was quite good at Defense and charms. So as the group proceeded to show off their magic for the professors in exchange for various treats, the girls got along better than they ever had.

Maybe it was because they could all help each other out in some way or maybe it was because they were sort of becoming friends?

Regardless of what was happening, Emilia enjoyed every bit of it, from the haunted hallway, to the bobbing for apples. She didn't really even think about the fact that she hadn't seen Remus all that much that night. Well she had, but it was only for a second when she saw him having good fun with friends, but Emilia was quick to remind herself that she was having a great time too. Really, she didn't think of him much though (even when she was going to bed that night and discovered a bit of un washed green goo in her hair).

* * *

"Emilia you look awful are you all right?" Peering around Severus was the red head whom Emilia had begun to refer to as "Severus' Lily" in her head.

"Oh yea I'm fine. I've just been a bit sick lately. Head hurts and all."

"But you're so pale!"

"I've always been like this. It's something to do with my immune system being so weak." Shuffling to grab her papers from the front of the room, Emilia began to walk back to her seat while Lily followed.

"Sounds kind of like Remus. Weren't you sick last month too?"

"Yea we've always been like. We're neighbors back home, family thinks it was something to do with the water when we were young. We use only filtered stuff now."

Seemingly satisfied with the other girls answer Lily began to walk back to her own seat, leaving an admittedly too pale Emilia to limp back to hers.

* * *

"Wait, where are you headed for the second half of break?" Emilia had been sitting next to Remus, as all four boys and herself were squished into one compartment. She had only come to pay attention to the second half of what the boys were talking about as her focus was on her book.

"James's. His family said we could all come down for break. Apparently, him and Sirius haven't seen a muggle film before, so I wanted to take them to a night on the town!" Remus so excited by the prospect of spending time with his friends had completely forgotten about what Emily would be doing. It wasn't until the hurt expression that crossed her face before he had realized his mistake.

"Oh Em, I'll be spending the whole first half of break with you at home, and I'm sure the Potter's wouldn't mind if you dropped by for the day and came and saw that film with us! Right James?" Without really waiting for and answer Remus grabbed his friends hand.

"Yea Elizabeth, don't you know the Potters already? We'll save the movie for when you can come over." Peter didn't really wait for James to speak either as he too tried to cheer up Emilia.

"Woah is nobody going to wait and see if I want her there?"

The carriage became silent.

"Oh come on… you all know I'm joking. Emily it'll be no problem, I'm sure you could even spend a few days. Maybe not the whole time Remus will be there because you are… a girl and all, but you could come over for a bit." James continued to sort through his chocolate frog collection as the others all cheered and continued to talk about their plans.

Emilia was completely baffled by what had transpired. She wasn't particularly close with James or any of the others, besides the few study sessions they had before finals and big projects were due, yet James was inviting her to his house? Sure, he had been to hers when they were children, but that had been years ago and they weren't going as friends, more so as a favor to their parents. Emilia's hand slid from Remus' as she continued to read her book.

It didn't take long before the train had found itself back at Kings Cross Station, and the children all piling out- shouting good byes and all, before splitting off to find their parents.

Before Emilia had even spotted hers, she was knocked off her feet by her very own sister. Untangling themselves Emilia jumped up.

"Lisa! I missed you!" hugging her younger sister (whose once shoulder length dirty blond hair fell inches past her shoulders) Emilia laughed.

"Oh I missed you so much too! I never got to writing you. Did you know Muggle school gets hard when you're 9 years old? I've missed you so much and so have mum and dad!"

Remus was dragged by Emilia, who was dragged by her sister over to their families as everyone rejoiced and hugged. The two were so excited to tell their families about their first term at school, and their families were so excited to hear about it that everyone spoke at once in an excited rush. It took a few minuets (okay actually many minuets) before everyone had calmed down enough to begin their trek back home so that they could properly re tell their school story.

A/n Thank you for reading and those who have Favorited/followed/review thus far. More to come, just felt like updating today.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 A Break for the Books

* * *

December 20th 1971 Letters and Lovin'

 _Dearest Emilia,_

 _I am finally in America! Father and I had to take a boat over from GB in order to go through customs correctly in New York, but now we are home with my mother. I haven't seen her in so long (almost 4 whole months) and my aunt and uncle in even longer (something like a year now)._

 _I received your letter just yesterday, but you sent it nearly a month ago, so I do apologize for the delay. I hope that you enjoy your Christmas Break. Please tell me more about your school mates and all._

 _As I've said before, my father's work is some real secret stuff sometimes, and I do wish I could tell you everything- but I can't. We met some amazing creatures whom I can also now call my friends as they have agreed to join us in our journey to relocate a whole heard of centaurs to a reservation, off the coast of some Russian mountains. They really enjoy the cold, and they're a real serious group. My father has allowed me to oversee cataloging_ _this whole experience, through individual inspections and interviews of each centaur. There's about 15 of them, ranging from many ages. One is actually a small child and she's really sweet. Her name is Selene_ _and she would be at the age equivalent to a 5 year old. Very fun to run around with._

 _I'm so sorry that my letter is not long but I need to go help with the chores before dinner. I will write to you frequently as it should only take 2 days for our owls to reach other… that is if you don't mind me writing you more. Enjoy your break Emilia._

 _With Love_

 _N.S_

 _Dear Nicholas,_

 _The term ended all right. As I told you before I haven't many friends at Hogwarts. Remus tries to include me in with his Gryffindor friends, and they're really nice when we're together but it doesn't seem like they really want to have me in with them. It's not that they don't want me to spend time with them- we all get on and study well together- but they don't actually seek out my company and it really hurts. My other housemate Severus (that I mentioned once before) is really close friends with a Gryffindor girl named Lily, so he doesn't really like to spend a lot of time with me either as he has his group of Slytherin friends also._

 _My roommates are in the same boat too. They're all nice enough when it's just us, but some of the stuff I hear them talking about is just so cruel. One of them had a house elf killed the other day because she ripped her new dress when she delivered it from her parents before the start of break. How could somebody just kill a house elf for that?_

 _Maybe I'm just complaining and ignoring all the times that people do spend with me, and all the nice things that my housemates do say (because yes there are great moments, and nice things said occasionally) but school is just hard. It feels like I'm just going through some type of motions and I'm not having any fun, or really being a kid. I spend my weekends reading from my family library collection, and all I really enjoy doing is learning about magical concepts. Recently I've gotten into Magical history, and its only as updated as the day is, so I've been able to almost catch up to the 18_ _th_ _century. I suppose next I'll move on to magical creatures. Perhaps we'll have more in common when I do._

 _Enjoy your time with your family, I'm sure excited to be seeing mine this break too._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Emilia F_

After a rather a long look at the sealed envelope before her, Emilia rose from desk and begun to grab her coat, boots and book to head over to Remus' house. He had Ava with him currently as he had been conversing with the Potters and all his other friends for the past 4 days since they had been home. Pulling on her long and tattered black coat, and lacing up her brown boots at the door, Emilia shouted out a quick "headed to Rems" before leaving.

Jumping off the front porch and into the snow bank, she quickly ran through their yards and passed the small section of woods that divided their houses. In only a few minutes she was at his door, barely out of breath. Knocking quietly but in three quick successions she waited for the door to open.

"Hey, Em my family is out on the town right now!"

Before Emilia had time to answer, Remus was pulling her inside and to the fireplace in his sitting room. The corners of her mouth lifted slightly to a small smile. Emilia approached Ava, gave her the letter and some treats, before sending her out the front door that they came from.

"Another letter to your mysterious friend that I've never met?" Remus playfully rolled his eyes and threw a maroon colored throw pillow at Emilia who was now seated on the couch.

"Yes, it's to Nicholas. He's apparently in America now you know."

"How would I have known that, if that was in the letter you just got."

"You should just know things."

"Well I know that you're a bum, can you toss me that that blanket?"

After Emilia had gotten thoroughly situated in front of the fire, she pulled out her History of the Wizarding Ages book and leaned against Remus while he too had a book in his lap.

"That's a huge book."

Emilia nodded her head at Remus before responding with a mischievous grin on her face and a teasing tone.

"Didn't know you stated the obvious all the time now. It's it your Gryffindor friends that have caused you to lose your quick wit?" Teasing him as they always used to do, Remus in return gave Emilia a soft shove with his shoulder.

"Not all of us can be as bright as Avery."

Scrunching up her nose Emilia gave a snort. "You know I don't waste my time with that lot."

"You're right, I actually see you spending it more with Severus."

Remus wasn't looking up from his book as he had been becoming one with the couch, slouching even more into the comfort of the cloud like cushion. However, Emilia was startled by the fact that Remus had taken notice to the company that she was keeping. Although it wasn't much company, it was still a detail that she would have thought have gone over his head. It also didn't help that his Gryffindor friends seemed to enjoy teasing Severus mercilessly.

"Didn't know you knew his name. He's very smart." Emilia was almost biting her lip off as to not say _'well he's kind of a prick who ignores me for his other friends, but we get on well enough because he's all I really have at school.'_

"Av' noticed Em. At least I know his real name, the other guys aren't too keen on remembering it." Snorting at his own joke- and in his mind fond memories of the group- Remus, didn't notice that the scrunching of Emilia's forehead and concerned look had returned from before.

When Emilia didn't respond, Remus just continued to read a few more lines in his book before speaking again.

"You excited to go to James' next week?"

Avoiding his eyes Emilia shrugged. "I don't know Rem, I think I'm just going to stay and spend some time with my family. Lisa missed me and she wants to hang out as much as we can before I go back."

"Oh, okay. I'll let James know in our next letter I guess."

And from here conversation ceased to exist. The two sat side by side for a few hours reading quietly, every once and a while Emilia would jot down some notes in a small notebook before continuing reading.

While the two had become quite accustomed to days where they spoke barely at all, Emilia suddenly felt quite uncomfortable with the silence between them. _What if he doesn't want to be my friend anymore?_ Forcing the invading thoughts from her mind she shook her head. Quite silly to be questioning the friendship of her longest one, but regardless doubt still filled her mind and her heart begun to feel heavy.

"Hey Remus"

"Yes Em."

"Do you-" stopping quite suddenly Emilia couldn't bring herself to ask him. She gave a short laugh before continuing.

"I'm being ridiculous, I know, but do you still want to be my friend? It's just we don't see each other much and you have so many Gryffindor friends now I just wanted to make sure."

Still not looking up from his book Remus gave a 'what are you, stupid' kind of smirk before answering.

"Yea you are pretty _ridiculous_. Maybe I don't want to be your friend anymore because you're _ridiculous_... Why wouldn't I want to be friends with you Emily are you going crazy? Those Slytherin snakes whispering _ridiculous_ things into your ears?" Each time he said ridiculous, Remus emphasized the word, drawing it out ever so slightly.

"Point taken. Just wanted to make sure."

"Just read your book. You to the third Goblin war yet? I thought that was a real thriller."

"Shut up."

Silence continued. This time Emilia felt comfortable.

* * *

December 25th, 1971 Christmas at the Fiddo's

Soft snow was falling from the sky and collecting in small mounds on the frozen ground. It was quiet in the Fiddo household, only an orange cat was prowling around, scratching at its side every so often before continuing its trek to the fire place in the living room. The house was abandoned as its inhabitants had gone out for the evening to ice skate at the park as usual. While Remus had left that morning for the Potter's home, Emilia enjoyed the rest of the day with her family and sister.

"Em have you forgotten how to skate?" Shouting incredulously, Lisa Fiddo ran circles around Emilia who was struggling to stand up from the ice that she had just slipped on. This had been going on for the whole past hour and the two seemed to enjoy the patronizing loop of commenting on her lack of skill, every time this occurred.

"Oh hush you, I just haven't skated in a while." Finally managing to stand, on her way up Emilia grabbed a handful of snow and threw it at her sister. The snow landed in a cloud of white sparkles on her sisters purple knitted scarf- just below her shoulder.

"You're going to regret that!"

Giggling as the two girls skated around the pond after one another, Lisa conjured up a snow ball out of the falling snow. Using what little accidental magic she had learned to control, she hurled it at the back of her sister's head. In quick successions three snow balls lightly pelted the back of the elder sister's hat, before exploding in to a mound of dust.

"You be lucky that you're not in school yet. You'd be expelled for that sort of thing ya know."

"Well I'm just a wittle child" emphasizing _child_ with the most patronizing voice she could muster Lisa came to a stop at the tree near where the two girls could exit the pond.

"Suppose we go in for supper now, Lisa? I think mum and dad headed back home already."

"Yea."

The two girls waded out of the pond and through the snow bank up to where they left their boots. Trying to use each other for support they did a funny little dance trying to wiggle out of their skates and put on their boots without getting snow in them. They both failed miserably but neither seemed to mind as they giggled and threw snow at each other the whole way down the street to their home.

By the time they had made it to the Fiddo home, their cheeks were even more rosie then before, their noses were thoroughly runny and their laughs came out in labored "huffing" noises. They were very happy and upon their arrival their mother had dinner almost ready and welcomed the children with a quick shout.

"Go throw your stuff in the downstairs bathroom to dry. Your father will give you a warming spell real quick. Dinner will be ready in 5!"

Racing to the bathroom and pushing each other around, the girls lightly complained about the rush. Nobody gave it much thought though and, in a flash, the two were dried off by their father and at the dinner table begging for their dinner.

After the family had enjoyed their special pot roast and all of the delicious sides that came with it (Emilia particularly loved the sweet potatoes), as well as their apple pie dessert, everyone chose to retreat to the living room to relax. Soft Christmas music was playing in the back ground, and Emilia grabbed her new quill and parchment set she had gotten that morning as her gift.

"You writing another letter to your friend?" Michael Fiddo peered over his paper at his daughter with a kind smile and knowing eyes.

"Yes, dad. He sent me a bunch of enchanted pins he got in different places for a gift and I forgot to send him that hat I had knit in our last letter and I don't want him thinking I forgot his Christmas present. Actually, can you shrink the hat so I can just put it in the envelope with the letter? His father is also smart and would probably know how to undo it." Laying out all her materials before her, Emilia quickly decided on the red ink. It seemed festive enough she thought, as she began to write out her letter.

"Sure thing sweets, just let me know when. I'll write down the counter spell just incase he wants to do it himself."

When she had felt sufficiently done with her letter, she signed off and left a P.S about the hat and how to make it bigger. [BR2] Though she knew that the older boy was able to cast lots of magical spells on his own as he was studying abroad, and she was curious to know if he already knew the spell. She added that to the letter as well. Her father shrunk the hat and wrote down "engorgio" on the letter where she instructed him. She then called for her owl and grabbed her some treats before sending her on her way with another letter for Remus and the other boys, wishing them a good holiday, as well as Nicholas' letter.

As the night was nearing its end, and the fire had begun to dwindle, the girls soon parted for bed. While the day wasn't terribly eventful, Emilia's heart was full. Soon, Emilia had begun to drift off into a rather content sleep, only once that night thinking about how she wished she could have shared her Christmas with Remus.

* * *

Happy New Year (1972)

It was 10pm on New Years Eve where Emilia found herself playing Go Fish with her younger sister, who despite how much her words had begun to slur and her eyes began to droop, insisted that she could make it to the new year without falling asleep. The two went back and forth trading off cards before Emilia chose to pause for a particularly long time, pretending to choose her card. She waited just a few moments more before her sisters' eyes had closed and her breathing had steadied, before grabbing the blanket from the Lupin's couch and placing it over her sister who was slumped over the arm rest.

"You going to try to stick it out to the new year Em?" Emilia smiled, and nodded at Hope who had quietly snuck around the corner.

"Yea I think it's exciting. I can't believe it's already the new year." Emilia followed Hope into the kitchen who had begun to gather about a pot and some mugs. Emilia's smile widened when she realized what the women before her was cooking up.

"How have you been Emilia, I feel like I barely get to see you anymore. You haven't been over much this break." Stirring absent mindedly at the milk and chocolate which were combine in a pot over the stove, Hope looked expectantly to the younger girl.

"Well, I've been quite busy getting a head on reading and homework at such. The professors actually assigned some work to be done and I want to make sure I'm ready for finals, so they can't kick me out or anything. I've been keeping pretty busy." _Plus, Remus has been gone nearly the entire break, so I suppose my coming over didn't seem warranted._ Emilia almost wanted to add that last bit but bit her tongue as Hope nodded understandingly.

"Yea, Hogwarts I'm sure is a lot. I'm not sure how I'd be able to handle all that If I had gone. Do they teach you regular arithmetic's and literature while you're there too? In addition to magics I mean?"

Swiveling on the stool top, by the kitchen counter Emilia's legs swung around slowly. She thought for a moment before responding.

"I've actually thought about that a lot. They don't teach us any maths out right, but it shows up in potions and some of the upper level classes a lot, so I suppose that's how we learn it. I read a lot though, so I don't know how the other students are learning literature. It seems like in History of Magic, where we need to read the most, everyone is just sleeping anyways." Giggling at the memory of some of her housemates being spooked by the ghost professor in the first week of classes, for being asleep nearly the whole time, was fun to reminisce.

"Ah I see. Do you want any cinnamon in your hot chocolate dear? Also, do you think it's worth waking Lisa for a cup?" Emilia nodded before hopping off of the stool to go retrieve her sister- who only groaned and flopped over to retreat into the cushions of the couch.

"No use, she won't wake until morning. I swear the girl has the worst time with mornings." Shaking her head and accepting the sweet drink before her, Emilia took a few small sips (as the cup was still quite hot).

"How are your friends at school? Remus talks about his quite a lot, but you don't seem to mention yours all to much. You're in the Slytherin house, and I don't know what it's like over there, but the lot seems interesting." Hope was sincere in her question, and while she was a muggle who only wished to understand more, Emilia winced slightly.

"My friends are nice" _tolerable, when they aren't mean and saying horrid things_ "and I really like my house." Hope merely continued to sip her drink, waiting for the young girl to continue.

"There's a boy named Severus in my house whom I partner with frequently" _because nobody else will be my partner_ "and he's really bright and clever. He's good in most of our classes and we get top marks in Potions class together. Also, I have a few girls who I room with in the Dorms who are nice as well" _when they're not saying racial slurs and trying to insinuate my blood status_ "they're swell to spend time with. I really love Hogwarts and my friends are cool."

"You didn't mention that boy you always write to, does he not go to Hogwarts?" Hope slid a second mug of hot cholate towards Emilia, who gladly accepted before continuing.

"Oh that's Nicholas. I met him at the Tea Time Fair a couple years ago. He studies abroad with his father and sometimes mother. I haven't seen him since the summer of 70. We write a lot though because he's very friendly and interesting." _And is the only person outside my and Remus' family who knows my secret. Wow today sure was the day of internal monologue._

"I see. Your mother was telling me about him the other day. Seems odd that nobody has yet to meet him, but if he travels a lot I suppose that makes sense. Do be careful Emilia dear, boys can weird." Smiling at the young girl, she sat down at the table. A few minuets went by as the two continue to drink the sweet, chocolaty serum before a soft tapping could be heard on the kitchen window. Emilia jumped up from her stool, and quickly slid the window up. Ava hooted softly before entering the warm room. Shaking the snow from her feathers into the sink below her she nuzzled the hand of Emilia.

"I'll go grab her some treats from the hall cupboard Emilia if you want to warm her up with that towel." Hurrying from the room to retrieve some of the special treats they kept around Emilia patted at Ava until it seemed the bird was sufficiently dry. Ava, stuck out her leg which had two letters, one looking rather thick.

Once the bird had retreated to her cage, with the food and treats she particularly favored, Emilia sat down at the table once again. Hope sat quietly across from her, reading the previous day's post that she never got at.

Opening the smaller letter, Emilia smiled at a short and sweet letter from the Potter Manor. With an enchanted moving picture, she saw the four boys wearing the red and gold knit hats she had created for them all. One second, they were all smiling at the camera and for the following next few seconds, they were throwing snow at each other and jumping around the lawn. The cycle would repeat, and it took Emilia a few moments to tear her eyes away from the picture to read the letter. She slid it across the table to share with Hope, who "awhed" and thought it was the sweetest thing.

 _Emilia,_

 _The guys wanted to thank you for the brilliant hats. I was wondering when I'd get mine, after my other one had been in that transfiguration accident we had a few weeks ago. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. I'll be home on the first, early in the morning, as our family engagement is that night and all. See you soon._

 _Love,_

 _Remus_

Emilia knew what he meant by "family engagement." Not wanting to think about the oncoming transformation, she quickly opened the larger letter, who's hand writing she immediately recognized.

It took Emilia nearly 10 minuets to read through the ramblings of Nicholas Scamander, who for whatever reason felt that this letter was the time to go into vast detail of both his family and what he had done for the holidays, as well as the newest job his father and him had been assigned. They were going to be in Great Britain starting tomorrow, and then would be heading to Egypt for the year.

 _Emilia, I know it is awfully last minute, but I was curious as to if my father and I could visit you on the 1_ _st_ _? I know it is the night of a transformation, but we could be there relatively early, sometime around 10am and just stay for tea if that's alright? I do truly miss you and would like to see you before we embark for Egypt for the next 9 months. If this is not possible I understand. We are already in Britain so I'll receive your response fairly quickly when you write back. I hope you've truly had a great winter break and new year and I wish you the best._

 _With Love,_

 _Nicholas_

Emilia frowned. Going to retrieve her bag she had packed with some parchment and a quill she quickly drafted a letter explaining that he couldn't come over because she was already becoming sick and the day of the transformation is usually quite bad. She apologized multiple times before wishing him luck on his travels and asking if they would be able to write while he is in Egypt. Closing the letter, Emilia approached Ava, who stuck her leg out, and accepted her treats. Seeming to be well rested she exited through the same window she had come.

Emilia glanced at the clock and saw that it was 11:58. She had almost missed the new year. Quickly glancing out the east window, which faced towards town, she waited the last two minuets before she saw fire works going off in the distance marking the new year.

"Hope I'll return with Remus in a few minutes. The Fiddo's should also be round soon to pick up the girls." Lyall Lupin had just entered the kitchen with his boots and jacket and was walking to the fire place where their floo system was hooked up.

"Safe travels love." Hope followed him to the living room and opted to wake Lisa so that she could grab her items and be ready for departure when their parents returned from their party. Emilia also begun to pack up her items. As she sat at the foot of the couch with her grumpy sister, the fire place lit up green before her both Remus and his father exited.

"Happy New Year Rem!" jumping forward to hug her friend whom she hadn't seen for nearly all of break, she only broke away when there was a knock at the door. Her parents had apparated from the ministry party and were walking in to escort the two girls' home.

Their transformation the following day (or night, depending on how you think about it), went just about as it always does. Emilia's back was completely thrown out and it took her a few extra hours to heal. The two were feeling much better after a few days, and were forced to pack as quickly as possible, to be ready for the train that afternoon back to Hogwarts. Remus was awfully excited to rejoin his friends whom he had been separated from, for the past few days, but Emilia was rather sad to leave the comfort of her home.

In what seemed all too quick, Emilia found herself in the usual compartment, watching the train station disappear, as the snow flurries swirled past the window. While the compartment was rather quiet, Emilia sighed.

"So you guys do the winter homework?" completely not joking, Emilia wasn't too surprised as the boy all gasped and began to frantically scramble around for their books and quills to finish the assignments. Well, all the boys but Remus, who had found the time in the past few days to get it done.

"Well I'm going to go find some of my housemates. I'll see you all in classes, good luck. The Transfiguration homework took me ages to do."

Closing the compartment behind her, Emilia wandered down the hall in search of her housemate and one red head, whom she was sure to be together. It didn't take long to find them, and as the compartment was considerably emptier then the previous one that she was in, she was thankful to be invited in to sit. Emilia talked freely with Lily Evans, as they discussed what they did over break. All too soon, the train had come to a stop and they were once again back at Hogwarts, ready to finish the year.

* * *

A/N I don't know what possessed me to want to update but here we are. I didn't edit this, hope you enjoyed, sorry for the bumpy ride. I do have this entire piece planned out but writing has to come to me.


End file.
